Ace and Lily: The Next Generation
by Kaija115
Summary: Years have past, Saiyuri and Aden are at Sky High, watch their lives unfold as well as see what happened to their parents and their parents friends. Is Lily back? Is Ace finally crazy? How are Warren and Garth holding up? Are the kids still okay? Are there anymore kids? Watch as they fight their way through life, love, and relationships. Read and review to find out more. :-)
1. Prologue

Ace and Lily: The Next Generation

Rating:T for now.

Prologue

It's a sunny day in Maxville and in the cities' park a young sixteen year old girl is sitting in a patch of sun bathed grass. 'Why did you leave mom? When are you coming back?' Saiyuri though as she closed her eyes and went over the millionth time what she could have done wrong to make her mother leave when she was just a baby.

"Hey Saiyuri, what are you doing out here, we have school today?" Aden asked as he caught sight of her, she was his best friend in the entire world.

"What's the point?" Saiyuri demanded, she hated the fact that her mother left it made everything harder. "It'll be just like Junior High and Elementary school." She looked up at Aden with sad eyes.

"You know I'm here for you Saiyuri," Aden murmured as he knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "How will it be the same?"

"As soon as people find out and it becomes known that my mother walked out on us," Saiyuri replied harshly, her voice cracking slightly.

"Saiyuri plenty of people in the super community only have one parent, last time I checked, nobody at school cared last year," Aden stated softly as he held her, they had been through so much together already and they were only sixteen. "Why would they care this year?"

"I don't know," Saiyuri stated with a sigh, she wished she knew why for a lot of things.

"Plus my mom said she'd snap necks if people teased you," Aden replied happily, he knew his mother would actually do it because of who she was, and especially for Saiyuri because of the fact that she loved Saiyuri like one of her own kids. Saiyuri laughed and followed Aden out of the park; she knew that her aunty Ace would take care of her. "She said she was going to be teaching us this year. Something about grandma and grandpa retiring." He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think I'd _ever_ see _that_," Saiyuri stated with a shocked tone and look. She had honestly thought that the Joker and Harley Quinn would work until they died.

"See what? My mother teaching or grandma and grandpa retiring?" Aden asked with a laugh as they walked toward his house, where the bus stop was.

"Your grandparents retiring," Saiyuri replied, she never thought she'd see the day for either, Ace never seemed like the teaching sort either.

"Apparently my mom forced them to, I mean they are pushing _fifty_," Aden replied off handedly. "Plus they wanted to get back to the crime world." He rolled his eyes, some things never change.

"Wow," Saiyuri stated shocked, she was surprised at the ages; she thought they were in their mid-forties at best.

"What?" Aden asked, he wondered what got her shocked.

"I had no idea that they were that old," She replied casually.

"Neither did I kids, now get on the bike I'm taking you guys to school," Ace called as she pulled up next to them on her bike with sidecar attached.

"You are so weird mom," Aden muttered as he looked at his mother, who never wore a helmet but demanded that he did.

"She's not weird," Saiyuri muttered to Aden, she hated it when he said that stuff about his mother.

"Yeah she is," Aden replied as he got into the side car, whenever Ace took him and Saiyuri he took the sidecar.

"Aden, be good at school today and I'll take you guys for ice cream," Ace muttered as Saiyuri got on behind her and the kids put on helmets.

"Even if he isn't good you'd take him for ice cream Aunty Ace," Saiyuri stated with a chuckled as she fastened her helmet.

"Not this time Saiyuri… he's been a brat this morning," Ace replied casually but loudly as she started the bike and took off.

"Aden, what did you do?" Saiyuri demanded with an eye roll as she looked at Aden.

"Little shit decided to torch my favorite pajamas all because he didn't want to get up this morning," Ace stated as she picked up speed to do the speed limit.

"You shocked me to get me up mother…" Aden retorted loudly, he wanted to defend himself at least somewhat.

"Maybe because the pjs she's talking about are the ones that my… never mind," Saiyuri said before she became quiet.

"A replica actually… I put the actual ones that she gave me in my special box Saiyuri… now I'm also taking you for ice cream after school as well good or no," Ace replied trying to halt the possible growth of a problem. Saiyuri nodded, she knew better than to argue with her mother's best friend.

"Something good will happen today," Aden said in a slightly airy voice that spoke of things to come.

"What makes you say that?" Saiyuri asked, she was truly curious as to what.

"According to my crazy ass great grandmother… I have a tiny bit of her power," Aden replied loudly so that he was heard. "I just have a feeling about this." Saiyuri shook her head, she was use to Aden coming out with random stuff like that.

(Elsewhere in the jungles of Brazil)

"Garth… Saiyuri…" Lily murmured in her sleep as she slept high in the jungle canopy, her vines providing a rather comfortable bed. She missed her family something terrible.

(Back in Maxville)

"Any luck?" Garth asked his brother-in-law, Dick, as he looked over the many computer screens with him.

"I got a trace in Brazil, the Jungle of Brazil to be precise," Dick replied, he was looking at his own cluster of screens, roughly four or five screens the readouts from the computers being printed from both the computers and a printer. "I have coordinates and everything we'd need to find her."

"I can't' believe that we _finally_ found her, after all this time," Garth exclaimed with relief as Dick brought over the print out with all the information.

"Text Ace, tell her to keep the kids at school," Dick replied, he wanted the kids at the school so that they could bring Lily there. "We need to get going." Garth texted Ace as he followed Dick. "We've got her this time Garth, let's get to the jet." They ran to the jet, both men wanted nothing more than to get Lily back. 'I'm coming for you Lily,' Garth thought as they prepared. 'We're not letting you get away this time Lily.' Dick thought as they got on the jet and took off for Brazil. 'Seems like they found me again.' Lily thought as she woke up from her slumber, she got up and began moving… always two steps ahead of the people looking for her.

"Lily… Saiyuri is starting to think that it's _her_ fault that you left," Dick stated as they managed to catch up to her, he knew it was a low blow but he had to do it.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked as she stared at Garth.

"She wonders day and night what _she_ did to make you leave… she wakes up screaming for you in the night," Garth replied as he looked at Lily, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"No… hadn't you given her the note I left for her?" Lily asked, tears gathering in her own eyes.

"Of course I did Lily… that was part of the reason she thought it was her… she thinks that you didn't want to hurt her, however by not being there you hurt her worse than anyone could have… she wants to know what she did to make you leave, I've told her that she did nothing," Garth replied as he looked at her.

"I just wanted to protect her… never hurt her…" Lily choked out, tears streaming down her cheeks. She fell to her knees.

"Just come home Lily… please just come home," Garth stated as he walked to her and knelt in front of her.

"I… I can't… I don't have the right…" Lily choked out as Garth looked her in the eye.

"Yes you do Lily… Saiyuri wants to see you… she wants you to come back and be her mother… please…" Garth practically begged, tears streaming down his cheeks too.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…" Lily mumbled as she nodded and sobbed, Garth wrapped his arms around her and helped her up.

"Come on then… let's go home," Garth stated, Lily nodded and let Garth pick her up and carry her to the jet, everyone got situated and they took off.

"Okay guys, let's go home," Dick stated happily and relieved as he flew them toward Maxville. "Oh, we're going to the school first." Lily stiffened.

"What's wrong Lily?" Garth asked as he watched Lily.

"Is that a good idea?" Lily asked back as she looked at Garth.

"That's where Saiyuri is… we told Ace to keep her there until we got there," Garth replied as he looked at Lily and hugged her tightly.

"Ace is going to kill me," Lily muttered as she hugged Garth back.

"Well I think you'll be surprised… we're here," Garth murmured as he helped her up and out of the jet. Lily hesitantly followed Garth out of the jet, Dick texted Ace to let her know that they were there, Lily followed the men into the building.

"Come on kids, someone is here to see you," Ace exclaimed as she practically dragged the kids toward where Lily, Garth, and Dick would be meeting them.

"What are you talking about?" Saiyuri demanded, she hated surprises and tried to avoid them like the plague.

"You'll see," Ace replied happily as she stopped them where they were going to be meeting.

"I'm getting tired of this cryptic stuff," Saiyuri retorted angrily.

"Oi… just turn around and look at who's coming down the hall," Ace replied happily as she turned Saiyuri toward the direction the group would be coming from.

"Go on Lily," Dick muttered quietly as he pushed Lily toward Ace and the kids. Lily walked down the hall of her alma mater slowly.

"Momma?" Saiyuri asked tentatively as she looked at the woman walked toward her. "MOMMY!" She exclaimed as she ran toward Lily, who opened her arms for her daughter. "Mommy… you're back… please say you're staying?" She ran into her mothers' arms and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"I'm staying. I'm so sorry that I left you baby girl," Lily replied softly as she hugged her daughter back.

"I just want to know why? If not me then why?" Saiyuri asked as she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I was in a very dark place… I didn't want to put you or your father to be put through that," Lily replied as she cried as well.

"If it's about that Ebon fucker… I spit on his grave at least once a week… and if you ever try to leave again, well…" Saiyuri stated, her threat hanging in the air.

"I don't plan on leaving again," Lily replied with a chuckle.

"Good, I'd hate to have to put what Mrs. Peace taught us in class into practice against my own mother," Saiyuri stated with a wet chuckle, she still had tears streaming down her face. Lily chuckled as well, holding her daughter for the first time in years.

"So are you staying this time?" Ace asked as she and Aden walked up to the mother daughter duo, Lily nodded. "Good. Now we're going out for ice cream… I have to pick up Lily and Victor from their grandmothers… then we're going for ice cream and Chinese, Mrs. Chang demands to see you all the time."

"Lily and Victor?" Lily asked as she looked at Ace. 'Who are Lily and Victor?' Lily asked herself as she looked at Ace, she hadn't changed much over the years, still shorter and slim, still wearing outrageous clothes.

"My brats for twin younger siblings," Aden grumbled.

"Shush or no ice cream Aden… I uh… I had twins about three years ago," Ace muttered after she smacked Aden upside the arm, the group headed out of the school.

"And you named one of them after me?" Lily asked, she was surprised that Ace would do that after how she left.

"Of course Lily, you're my best friend, as I told the doctor that day all those years ago 'I'm her motherfucking sister.'," Ace replied happily as she hugged Lily tightly. "And Saiyuri… you did it wrong… if you ever even_ think_ about leaving again…"

"I'm not planning to Ace," Lily replied as she looked at Ace and hugged her back.

"Good… now let's get this crazy train on the tracks," Ace stated as she bounced around.

"Some things never change do they Lily?" Garth asked as he looked at Lily.

"No they don't," Lily replied with a chuckle as she watched Ace.

(About half an hour later at Harley and the Jokers house)

"I'm here to get the kids!" Ace called from the front door, she had the key and all the codes it took to get in the door, she constantly cursed her fathers' paranoia when she had to use the restroom and she had to open their door. "Oi… look alive guys, I took your jobs not your fun… are you or aren't you Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime and his Harlequin Princess?" She held the door open for everyone to go through.

"Give them a break Ace," Lily muttered as she walked into the house.

"I am Lily, as you can see they look just as alive as ever," Ace replied happily as Harley let out a laugh and ran at Lily. "Don't break her mom."

"Don't you _ever _do that again Lily," Harley squealed as she squeezed Lily tightly.

"I don't plan to Aunt Harley," Lily replied as she hugged Harley tightly.

"Momma, who's that?" Victor asked as the small boy came up to his mother and held his arms out to be picked up. "She looks familiar."

"Hi there, you must be Victor?" Lily said smiling as she looked at her 'nephew'.

"That's me… now who are you?" Victor demanded as he looked at Lily with a questioning gaze and a hard look in his eyes that spoke volumes of what was going through his mind.

"My name is Lily," Lily replied as she looked at Victor.

"Hey Lily get in here!" Victor demanded as he looked toward the door where a small girl was standing.

"What Victor?" The girl, Lily, demanded from the door way.

"Calm down or no ice cream," Ace stated as she bounced Victor on her hip and motioned for Lily to come into the room. "Well come on everyone, back out to the car, that means you too Lily Bellatrix Peace, get your butt over here."

"Yes momma," Lily replied as she walked into the room and over to her mother who picked her up as well, she now had a child on each hip.

"Hey Lily, how's it going?" Warren asked as he walked out of the kitchen, he had come in through the back way. "And yes I mean you Mrs. Todd."

"Better now that I'm home Warren," Lily replied as she looked at her best friends husband.

"Good, now let's go guys, Great-grandma hates it when we're late," Warren stated as they all headed back out the door and got into various vehicles. "Oh and don't even think about leaving again, it took everything we had to keep Ace from tearing apart the entire country and possibly more to try to find you."

"I don't plan on leaving again Warren," Lily replied softly.

"Your name is Lily too?" The little girl asked as she looked up at the older woman with a curious look.

"Sure is," Lily replied with a nod, the little girl looked very happy.

"She's the lady you're named after Lily, though perhaps we should give you a nickname huh?" Aden replied calmly as he looked at the people in the car.

"But I like my name," Lily stated as she looked at the ground, she was sad now.

"How does Bella sound kiddo?" Ace asked from the front seat, she was trying to appease her daughter. "It means beautiful." The little girl nodded tentatively. "It was either that or Trix… I think you'd prefer Bella." She drove off toward the Paper Lantern, which she and Warren now owned. Lily got out of the car as soon as they pulled into a spot and parked, Garth helped her out of the car.

"I love you Lily," Garth whispered in her ear as he helped her out and looked at her.

"I love you too Garth," Lily whispered back as she looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"I have a present for you at the house when we're finished with these guys," Garth murmured as they all walked toward the restaurant. Lily nodded as they walked into the seating area.

"Get back to work you stupid worthless piece of crap!" Ace exclaimed as she saw an employee who was just sitting around doing nothing, he frequently did this, and he wasn't on break. The employee quickly did as Ace told him. "Good now get us a table, preferably one that's private." They were led toward the back room of the restaurant.

"How are…?" Lily asked but paused.

"How are what Lily?" Garth asked as he looked at her.

"My parents…" Lily replied in a whisper, unsure of if she even had the right to ask about them.

"Hello baby girl," Ivy stated happily as she came out of the back room they were being led to, she hugged Lily tightly.

"Mom…" Lily murmured as she tentatively hugged her mother back.

"I'm so glad you're safe baby girl, your fathers are waiting in the back room," Ivy replied happily as she looked toward the room. Lily nodded, holding on to her mother tightly. "Boys she's home!"

"Oh thank goodness," Slade stated with a smile as they both came into view, Lily smiled up at her fathers.

"Come and give us a hug Lily-bug," Bruce stated as he smiled at her. Lily walked over and hugged both of her fathers.

"Just please don't ever do that to us again," Slade stated in an exasperated tone as both men hugged Lily tightly.

"I don't plan to dad," Lily whispered as she hugged them, they all sat down in chairs around the same table that had sat in when Aden and Saiyuri were born.

"Okay guys, let's order, let's get these useless people working again," Ace grumbled, she really hated half of her staff that she employed. The waiter came in and pulled out his pad quickly, Ace handed him a piece of paper with everyone's order on it. "I'll make it easy on you this time Shinji." He nodded and scurried off toward the kitchen with the paper.

"Why are you so mean to them mother?" Aden asked as he looked at his mother.

"They think that because I'm younger than most of them that they don't have to listen to me," Ace replied harshly as she death glared at the retreating form of Shinji.

"Shouldn't they know better than that by now?" Lily asked as she rolled her eyes.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" Ace replied in question as she shook her head, she hated having morons working for her.

"They also don't respect her because she isn't my grandmother," Warren piped up as he rolled his eyes.

"Wow," Lily stated surprised.

"The real miracle is that they're still alive… I must be going soft…" Ace stated in anguish as she looked at her hands.

"I doubt that you're going soft, Ace, you still scare the shit out of people, even I can see that," Lily stated as she rolled her eyes, Ace could be so dramatic some times.

"But I haven't killed in months…" Ace wailed quietly before looking at Aden, Saiyuri, Victor, and her other daughter. Aden had grown to be a handsome young man, his black hair long like his fathers, the red streak still present in his locks, his skin was pale but not sickly. He was taller than his mother, but not as tall as Warren, he was built like Warren but was graceful like Ace. He adopted Ace's wardrobe ideas, bold colors and wacky combinations. Saiyuri had grown to be a beautiful young woman, her long red hair one of her more noted features, it reached the top of her butt. She was pale but not sickly, her skin a cream color. She was taller than Lily but not quite as tall as Aden, she was about five and a half feet tall. Her clothes were similar to how Lily's' were in high school, Ace frequently look her shopping. Victor, he was a little thing, his hair black as night with natural red tips instead of streaks, his hair was shorter than his sisters but still reached his collar. He was slightly darker than Aden and Lily but not much and controlled fire and energy but fire more so. Lily, she was slim and tiny, her long black hair had red and gold tips that were natural, she controlled fire and energy equally, and was very similar temperament wise to Ace as a small child. None of Ace's children had split personalities, she was very grateful for that fact.

"That could just be you calming down Ace," Lily stated, trying to clear things up.

"Perhaps, but I also don't think I'm actually that calm," Ace replied as she looked around. "I try to be… but I think I'm going crazy Lily."

"You're not going crazy Ace, trust me," Lily stated as she hugged her bestie.

"She was yelling at a lamp a few days ago… uh… I love you Ace," Warren replied as he looked at Ace.

"Ma… You're not crazy… just a bit eccentric," Aden stated as he looked at his mother.

"Thanks kiddo," Ace replied as she ruffled his hair.

"And even if you were, we'd love you anyway," Saiyuri stated as she looked at her aunt.

"Glad to hear it, because insanity runs in the Napier line," Ace replied as she looked around the table, Lily laughed at that, she had known that from the beginning.

"Food's here," Warren piped up before it got too deep.

"Good to hear, I'm starving," Saiyuri stated happily as Shinji walked into the room, followed by a few people with more trays of food.

"Who has what?" Shinji asked, a slight tremor in his voice, he was terrified and had sweat pouring down his forehead as he walked into the room, he was terrified of his female boss.

"They were _labeled _you nimrod," Ace growled as she looked at Shinji, he was pissing her off.

"Ace be nice," Lily muttered with a giggle, Garth had missed their banter so much over the last few years.

"Shinji you mess up one more time and you're fired!" Ace exclaimed as she looked at him. Shinji gulped and nodded, before he set about setting the orders in front of their people and left as fast as he could. "Eat up guys." Everyone dug into their food happily everyone had gotten their actual order.

"So what classes are you teaching Ace?" Lily asked as they continued eating.

"Dodging, combat, martial arts, psychology, and cultures," Ace replied listing off the classes she taught and helped with. "I help with some of those and teach others."

"Nice," Lily stated happily as they ate.

"You could say that…" Ace replied as she continued eating. "Most of the students I teach are incompetent and I've made them cry." Warren looked at his wife with a smirk, he told her not to take on so many classes at once.

"Maybe because you scare the shit out of them," Saiyuri replied with a smirk as she looked at Ace.

"I do not, they're all just spineless wimps…" Ace began, she had a telltale smirk on her face the entire time. "You, Aden, Rosco, Benny, and Val are my best students."

"True…" Saiyuri stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Play nice with your students hunny, you've been teaching for fifteen years now and students are still coming to our house so that you can tutor them, they also get scared of you if they're not the ones you like," Warren stated as he looked at Ace.

"So what teachers are still there?" Lily asked.

"Medulla, Shazam, Eric, Temporal Man, Boomer, your parents, and Bruce is still the principal," Ace replied happily as she stuffed her face. "Part of the reason I'm still employed there."

"Boomer's still teaching?" Lily asked, a shocked look on her face, the man was in his late forties when they went there. "He hasn't killed himself yet?" They had essentially picked up where they left off.

"Unfortunately he _is_ still there… I keep trying to get him to…" Ace replied before she started shouting for Shinji in Mandarin.

"What can I help you with Mrs. Peace?" Shinji asked with terror on his face as he quickly ran into the room.

"I want another coke, is your Mandarin _really_ that bad?" Ace demanded as she glared at him.

"Right away Mrs. Peace, you'll have your coke very soon," Shinji replied quickly before running back out of the room.

"I love to watch him sweat," Ace stated with a laugh as she watching him leave.

"Be nice Ace, you know he doesn't speak Mandarin," Warren stated as he looked at Ace and then at the door where Shinji was waiting with her coke. "Good, she won't bite you Shinji." Shinji nodded and walked up to the table, he set the drink down on the table in front of Ace and then left the room again. "Thank you Shinji, and Bruce weren't you looking for someone to teach that class?"

"Yes I was… Lily would you be interested in the position?" Bruce asked as he looked at Lily.

"Can I think about it and get back to you?" Lily asked in reply as she looked at her father.

"Of course you can Lily," Bruce replied as everyone continued eating, Bruce had a smile on his face. "The position is for a botany teacher." Lily nodded.

(At the Ice Cream Place)

"Okay guys, let's go find a place to sit," Ace stated as she looked around the little shop to find a place big enough for all of them. Bella and Victor ran around trying to find the perfect place for the now complete family to sit.

"Okay rugrats… booth's over there…" Aden muttered as he pointed to the booth in the corner. "It's the only one big enough for our huge family." Bella ran over to her big brother, Victor stuck his tongue out at Aden as he ran behind Saiyuri. "Sit down munchkins, come on Bella." He picked up Bella and helped her into the booth bench. "What do you guys want?"

"Root Beer Float!" Bella exclaimed happily as she looked up at her mother.

"Chocolate sundae with nuts and pineapple," Victor replied excitedly as he jumped into the bench.

"Vanilla sundae with butterscotch and sprinkles," Saiyuri stated happily as everyone piled into the booth.

"Strawberry sundae with the works," Aden stated with a smile, he loved going for dessert with the family.

"Got it," Ace stated as she smiled at all of her kids.

"What would you like Lily?" Garth asked as he looked at her with a smile.

"Root Beer Float please," Lily replied happily as she looked up at Garth.

"Ok, and Ace what do you want?" Warren asked, keeping tabs of what everyone wanted.

"Peanut butter ice cream with strawberries and pineapple, chocolate sauce and rainbow sprinkles with an orange slice," Ace replied with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You like Root Beer floats too Aunt Lily?" Bella asked Lily as she looked at her.

"Yes I do Bella," Lily replied as she looked at Bella.

"Come on Garth," Warren stated as he motioned for Garth to follow him to the counter.

"Mom you hate sprinkles and you hate oranges," Aden stated with a confused tone as he looked at his mother.

"Aden…" Saiyuri warned as she looked at the boy next to her.

"What? She does… plus who puts orange slices on ice cream?" Aden asked as he looked at Saiyuri.

"I do," Saiyuri muttered.

"True" Aden mumbled as he hung his head.

"Momma last time you ate oranges you blew up line a balloon," Victor stated in a concerned voice as he looked at Ace.

"And you ran around with that scary smile on your face," Bella mentioned as she looked up at Ace too.

"No scary smiles and no blowing up, I just want to smell the orange…" Ace muttered as she looked at the kids.

"Here we go guys," Warren stated as him and Garth walked back over with the ice creams.

"I think we got everything" Garth stated as they began passing out treats and sitting to settle down to eat. Lily and Bella started eating and drinking their floats, Ace took the orange off her ice cream and put it to the side.

"Thanks guys," Ace stated as she began eating, and watched the others.

"No problem," Warren muttered as he and Garth started eating as well.

"Aunt Lily, where were you if you don't mind my asking?" Victor asked as he looked at Lily with a smile on his face as he dug into his ice cream with a big smile on his face, he loved ice cream and got it quite often.

"I was… traveling," Lily replied quietly.

"Did you see a lot of nice places?" Victor asked excitedly, he heard travel and wanted to know, he didn't know the story and so he didn't care about the pause.

"You could say that," Lily replied.

"Mommy will tell you later Victor," Ace stated as she looked at her younger son with a smile on her face. "How's everyone liking the ice cream?"

"It's good mommy!" Bella exclaimed as she continued eating.

"I love going for ice cream!" Victor exclaimed as he took another bite.

"You know my thoughts," Aden stated as he smiled.

"Good, now after this you're going to do your homework," Ace stated as she looked at Aden, she knew what her son had for homework.

"That goes for you too Saiyuri," Garth stated as he looked at Saiyuri.

"But daddy… I don't have any…" Saiyuri stated as she looked at her father, Ace knew it was a lie.

"Saiyuri…" Garth warned and gave his daughter a look.

"Yes daddy," Saiyuri murmured as soon as she saw her father's look.

"All she has is some stuff for my culture class and some combat practice," Ace piped up, she knew her reason, she wanted to spend time with her mother. Garth nodded. "Okay, so I just want to say… thank you for coming back Lily, but I have to go prepare for my classes… ugh I should hurt Bruce but the pay is good." Lily nodded as Warren and Ace grabbed the ice cream that their kids hadn't finished and packed it away before leaving with their kids after Ace hugged Lily.

"Mommy… I love you so much," Saiyuri whispered as she looked at her mother.

"I love you too Saiyuri," Lily whispered back as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Why'd you go…" Saiyuri asked as she buried her forehead in her mother's shoulder.

"Like I had told you before… I was in a dark place, I didn't want to put you or your father through that," Lily replied as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Please don't ever do it again mommy… please," Saiyuri begged as she held her mother tightly. "Please…"

"I don't plan to baby," Lily murmured as she stroked her daughters hair gently.

"Thank you mommy…" Saiyuri whispered as she started crying. Lily gently rocked Saiyuri. "I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too baby girl," Lily whispered back as she held her daughter.

"We should get home girls," Garth spoke up, Lily nodded as she and Saiyuri followed Garth out of the shop.

"Mommy can I ask you something?" Saiyuri asked as they all walked to the car.

"Yes?" Lily replied in question as they got into the car.

"How old were you when you started dating?" Saiyuri asked as everyone settled into their spots in the car.

"Well when I started dating your father… I was sixteen," Lily replied as she looked at her daughter.

"You were seventeen and I meant in general," Saiyuri replied with a chuckle.

"Ah, in general I was fifteen," Lily stated as she smiled.

"Does that mean I can date mommy?" Saiyuri asked as Garth started the car.

"Of course," Lily replied.

"Daddy said I couldn't until I was forty…" Saiyuri muttered as she looked at her father.

"That's just something all fathers tell their daughters," Lily stated with a chuckle as she looked at her daughter in the visor mirror. "Your grandpa Bruce said I couldn't till I was fifty…"

"Well I can stop sneaking Aden into my room then…" Saiyuri muttered hoping neither parent would hear her.

"Oh you are just like your Aunt Ace," Lily stated with a chuckle and an eye roll.

"She's the one who taught and showed me how to sneak him in, according to Joker, aunty Ace was dating at thirteen…" Saiyuri muttered.

"That she was," Lily replied.

"Please tell me that I don't have to go through _another_ awkward sex talk…" Saiyuri practically begged as they drove down the road.

"No, all I ask is that you two be careful and use protection," Lily replied with a smirk.

"Thank you whoever is up there listening that I don't have to go through another sex talk… first my dad then uncle Warren…" Saiyuri exclaimed as she thanked whatever deity was listening.

"How long have you been sneaking Aden into your bedroom young lady?" Garth demanded as they continued toward their house.

"Uh…" Saiyuri mumbled as she looked at the floor.

"Garth, she's sixteen she's old enough to date," Lily stated with an exasperated sigh.

"Date yes… have boys in her room…no," Garth replied as he looked at his wife and daughter.

"And how old were _we_ when I had you in my room?" Lily demanded with a smirk.

"I just wanted to know how long she's been sneaking him into the house," Garth stated as they drove.

"Two weeks…" Saiyuri mumbled still looking at the floor.

"Then why did I hear the banging of headboard against wall last year and then the slamming of your closet door as I came up to check on you?" Garth asked with a smirk.

"Um…. We were sparring…" Saiyuri replied quietly.

"I honestly don't care that you've been having sex Saiyuri… I just don't like that you kept it from me… invite him on over for lunch on Saturday, I want to talk to him as the father of his girlfriend," Garth stated with a smile as he looked at his daughter.

"Yes daddy," Saiyuri replied as they arrived home and got out of the car. Lily looked around the house seeing all the subtle changes that took place over the years. "I'm going to go do my homework, night." She said before going up stairs to her room.

"So how was your day Lily?" Garth asked as he looked at his wife.

"It was good…" Lily replied as she came up to the nursery door and looked at it, almost afraid of what she would find behind it.

"I tried not to change anything," Garth stated as he followed her, he was talking about the entire house.

"I can see that," Lily said as she turned to look at him.

"She had too much influence from Ace," Garth stated with an anguish in his voice as he thought on it, he looked at Lily. "She's acting so much like Ace…"

"She's not that bad, Garth," Lily replied, wrapping her arms around Garths neck and looking at him.

"I suppose… I just don't want her to end up pregnant before graduation," Garth replied as he wrapped his arms around Lily and gave her a squeeze.

"She'll be fine," Lily stated as she hugged him.

"Remember that surprise I had for you?" Garth asked as he looked at her with a smile. Lily nodded. "I'll show you." He pulled Lily toward their bedroom and to the closet, he opened it to reveal a medium sized box and handed it to her after picking it up. "It's DVDs of Saiyuri growing up… we had them made for whenever we finally found you… Aden kept saying that we would find you and Ace said she would tear apart the entire world if we couldn't."

"You never gave up on finding me did you?" Lily asked as tears came to her eyes.

"Never Lily, none of us did," Garth replied as he held her to him after putting the box on the ground. "Saiyuri would stay with Ace so that Dick and I could look for you, Ace had her fathers' best contacts after you, Bruce had the JL searching for you… it was finally a computer that found you, coordinates that Aden had told Ace months ago but none of us thought they were any good." He felt tears come to his own eyes.

"I'm so sorry I left Garth," Lily whispered as she hugged him tightly.

"I understand why you did it… I didn't like it but I understood… I was always hoping that you would come back on your own…" Garth replied quietly as he pulled her over to the bed and sat them on it.

"I wanted to but… after a while I figured I didn't have the right to anymore, that you wouldn't want me to come back," Lily replied quietly as she looked up at him.

"Why would you think that Lily… we always wanted you back… always," Garth stated as he held her tightly and rubbed her back. "It was sad around here without you Lily… Saiyuri stopped growing flowers and only grew thorny vines."

"I'm sorry," Lily stated sadly as she looked at Garth.

"We don't blame you for anything Lily, we just wanted you back," Garth replied as he held her, she lifted her head and kissed him, he kissed her back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Lily stated as she looked up at him.

"You seemed surprised that Ace named her daughter Lily," Garth started as he looked at Lily, she was smiling. "Why?"

"I don't know," Lily replied as she thought on it, she honestly didn't know why she was surprised that Ace would name her daughter after her best friend, she knew in the back of her mind that if she hadn't been there Ace would want a child to remember.

"Do you still want more kids?" Garth asked as he looked at Saiyuri and held her tightly. "Or do you want to stay with just Saiyuri?" He was so happy that she was back, he wasn't ever going to let her go again.

"I'd like to Garth but…" Lily started with some trepidation in her voice as she looked at him.

"But what?" Garth asked as he looked down at her. "It's completely possible."

"What if it isn't Garth?" Lily replied in question as she hung her head, remembering the injury that caused the death of her unborn child.

"The doctor told me that after a few years you'd be able to after getting checked over," Garth whispered as he held her close, trying to comfort her. "And even if we can't have our own kids, we can adopt."

"Okay," Lily whispered as she nuzzled Garth's chest.

"I love you Lily," Garth whispered as he rubbed her back.

"I love you too Garth," Lily whispered back as she snuggled into Garths' embrace.

"We should probably get to bed," Garth whispered as he smiled down at her.

"Do you still have that stuff I got on my birthday?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Everything is just like it was when you left, I didn't get rid of anything," Garth replied with a smile as he looked at her.

"Then how about you lay down on the bed and I'll go change," Lily said with a seductive smile on her face, before she slipped off the bed and walked to the closet before changing into the outfit that she and Ace had worn for their talent show duet those years ago. 'I can't believe that this still fits.' Lily thought as she buckled everything together and stepped out of the closet.

"Hot momma, you look amazing Lily," Garth ground out through gritted teeth, he had a look on his face that spoke volumes of the need that he had. "Why don't you come over here and we have some 'fun'." Lily slowly crawled over to her husband, her seductive smile still on her face. "Lily I missed this, please Lily…" He had a grin on his face as he reached out for her. Lily got on the bed, straddling Garths' hips, and gently grinding into him. "Ugnh… Lily please… Lily…" Lily leaned down and kissed his lips, her hips still moving. "Do you know how much I've wanted this?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Lily shook her head. "Please Lily… please…" He looked at her with a pleading look.

"You have me Garth, make me yours again," Lily replied with a grin.

"I can do that…" Garth murmured before he flipped her under him with a smirk on his face.

(With Saiyuri (In her room))

"Ugh," Saiyuri groaned as she heard the noises coming from her parents room, she turned her I-pod up to drown out the noise. Someone was throwing pebbles at her window, she got up and opened the window.

"Hey Saiyuri, can I come up?" Aden asked from the ground below her window, he had a smirk on his face.

"Sure, just be careful," Saiyuri replied as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Haven't been caught yet have I?" Aden asked as he created a flame disk under his feet and used it to float up to her window and climb in. Saiyuri smiled and hugged him. "Want to have some fun?"

"Why not?" Saiyuri asked in a whisper to his ear and a seductive smile and a grind of her hips into his.

"You _know_ what that does to me," Aden growled as he grabbed her hips and held her to him.

"Why do you think I did it?" Saiyuri asked as she kissed him.

"Good," He growled as he pushed her toward the bed and crawled on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Ready?" He ground his hips into hers and looked her in the eye.

"More than ready," Saiyuri replied as she took off their clothes with her vines.

"Good," Aden stated as he ground his hips down into hers again after looking her in the eyes again.

(The next morning)

"Well I best be off, don't want your dad catching me," Aden murmured as he pulled his clothes on, he always snuck out the morning after, he knew that Garth checked on Saiyuri to wake her up at about six.

"Speaking of which… he wants you to come over for lunch on Saturday," Saiyuri stated as she watched him scramble around trying to be quiet.

"No problem, I'll see you at school Saiyuri," Aden replied with a smile as he walked to the window and looked back at her.

"See you at school Aden," Saiyuri stated as she watched him leave, she had to get ready for class and make sure that she didn't have to do damage control. 'Now what to wear for school today.' She thought as Aden jumped out the window and ran off toward where his bike was parked.

(About half an hour later at the Todd breakfast table)

"Good morning Saiyuri," Garth stated from his seat where he was drinking coffee and reading the paper, a knowing look gracing his face from behind said paper. "I trust you slept well." He turned to look at Lily quickly with a smile.

"Morning dad, morning mom," Saiyuri replied as she dragged herself to the table and sat where she saw a cup of coffee that smelled like her favorite creamer, she had dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a green shirt with a red vest over it, Ace had taken her shopping for clothes about a month ago. "Yes I slept well, and do we have any bread left?" She really wanted toast.

"Here you go hunny," Lily stated as she handed Saiyuri the breadbasket it had all sorts of breads.

"Thanks mommy," Saiyuri replied as she took the basket and took out two slices of white bread and put them in the toaster to toast them up. "I'm guessing you guys had fun last night?" Lily blushed deeply almost the color of her hair causing Saiyuri to giggle.

"Don't think I didn't see Aden in your bed last night Saiyuri…" Garth stated from behind his paper, a smirk on his face as he read.

"Well… he said he'd be here for lunch on Saturday," Saiyuri replied with a blush as she busied herself trying to make her toast.

"I'm glad… however I'd like it if you refrained from sneaking him in…" Garth stated as he put the paper down so that he could look his daughter in the face. "You've got our permission so long as you're safe, so please don't sneak around." Saiyuri nodded. "Now you have school today… please try to keep yourself out of the detention room this year." He smiled at his daughter. "I don't want to hear from your grandfather that you're beating your aunts' record _again_."

"I'll do that daddy I'll try to stay out of detention," Saiyuri replied as she nodded again and took her toast out of the toaster and spread strawberry jelly on it. Garth nodded with a smile. "Mommy could you take me to school today?"

"Of course Saiyuri," Lily replied with a smile on her face.

"Thank you mommy," Saiyuri exclaimed as she hugged her mother tightly. "I'm not very excited for school though…"

"Why not?" Lily asked, a frown of confusion on her face, she didn't understand.

"Some of the kids like to torment me because my grandparents and aunt are teachers and the principal…" Saiyuri started before trailing off and taking a bite of her toast and jelly. "They like to corner me… and that's why I've broken aunty Ace's detention record…"

"I see…" Lily stated, she paused for moment thinking.

"They think I get preferential treatment…" Saiyuri stated as she looked at her mother, still nibbling on her toast.

"Don't worry about it right now Saiyuri, just finish your breakfast and I'll take you to school alright?" Lily replied with question after she kissed her daughters forehead. Saiyuri nodded and turned back to her toast and coffee.

"Saiyuri did you tell your grandparents and Ace?" Garth asked as he watched his daughter finish her breakfast.

"Yep… aunty Ace held an assembly," Saiyuri replied quietly. Lily let out a sigh, knowing what kind of assembly Ace would hold. "Kid pissed himself… it was funny. We should probably get going." Saiyuri got up from the table and grabbed her bag from the hall where she left it.

"I'll be back in a bit," Lily stated to Garth as she got up and grabbed the keys to the jet, she kissed him and walked toward the jet with Saiyuri.

"Thanks again mommy… have you given any thought to grandpas' offer?" Saiyuri asked as they got into the jet and took off toward Sky High.

"A little," Lily replied as she flew them toward their destination.

"And?" Saiyuri asked.

"And I haven't decided yet," Lily replied with an eye roll as she looked for the school on the radar.

"Okay," Saiyuri stated as she fiddled with her bag straps. "Do you mind that I'm dating Aden?" She really wanted to know her mothers' take on her choice in men.

"Not at all baby girl," Lily replied as she turned to look at her daughter.

"I'm very grateful for that face… daddy hasn't really liked him since we were thirteen," Saiyuri stated as she looked at her mother.

"Why's that?" Lily asked as she continued to navigate the jet on a path she herself frequently flew on her own in her youth.

"I honestly don't know mommy," Saiyuri replied quietly as she fiddled with her shirt, trying to make it so that it didn't ride up to badly in the seat. "We began dating when we were fourteen… I've been sneaking him into my room for a year and a half…"

"I'm sure that it's just your father going into what I like to call 'daddy mode'," Lily stated happily, she thought back to her own father, Bruce rather, giving her the same flack for dating. "He'll loosen up eventually."

"I sure hope so mom…," Saiyuri stated as she thought about the arguments she and her father had had of late. "I have an assembly today, could you please come to it?"

"Sure baby girl," Lily replied as she strategically and safely landed the jet in the parking lot of the school.

"Thank you so much mommy!" Saiyuri exclaimed as Lily turned everything off and they both got out of the jet and walked into the school.

"Now get to class, I'll see you at the assembly," Lily stated after she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Okay," Saiyuri stated before returning the hug and heading to her first class, where they would all be going to the assembly.

(At the Assembly)

"Alright kiddies, it has been brought to my attention that you feel the need to torment my son and my niece as well as the students they congregate with... I have let you know in the past that I will not stand for these actions," Ace stated into the microphone she was using as she looked at the entire student body from the platform, glaring at a particular group of kids that were the main reason for the assembly being called. "Now you all know that I try to get along with each of you as an individual... opening my classroom and even my own home to you should you need help. Many students, both past and present, have my number... now I ask you all: if I, Ace Peace, a villain spawn from the Clown Prince of Crime and his Harlequin Princess, can open my home to those willing to learn what I have to teach... then why the _fuck_ can't you all drop the pettiness and animosity? I treat you as you demand I do... if you don't care about what I'm teaching then I'm not going to care if you fail... for example, Saiyuri Todd studies and practices hard and diligently... she is rewarded by having the top spot in many classes." Ace finished her rant and then waited for hands. Saiyuri looked around the assembly, her grip on Aden's hand tight.

"You okay?" Aden asked his girlfriend as he looked at her. Saiyuri nodded, a shaky smile on her face.

"Now Aden… get up here with Saiyuri and say your piece," Ace called as she looked directly at her son. Saiyuri got up from her seat along with Aden and followed him to the platform and took the microphone from Ace. 'Aunt Ace you _know_ I hate public speaking.' Saiyuri thought as Ace pushed the button and prepared to say his bit.

"SCREW _ALL_ OF YOU!" Aden exclaimed, glaring daggers at the group of people who were the center of his torment. 'And of course Aden would say that.' Saiyuri thought as she mentally rolled her eyes. 'That is definitely Ace's son.' Lily thought with a mental smirk.

"Very well put Aden!" Ace exclaimed, she felt that because she was exactly the same way. "Now get all your ass's to class!" All the students got up from their seats and went back to their respective classes. "Ungrateful beasts…" Ace jumped off the platform and walked to Lily. "Hola chika."

"Hola Ace," Lily replied as she hugged her bestie.

"Did you like the assembly?" Ace asked as she hugged Lily back, she hadn't planned any of it really, she used the same rant just about every year.

"It is definitely something _you_ would do," Lily replied happily.

"Well I'm sick of it… they get treated worse than we did," Ace stated dully, she hated that her kid and his friends were tormented worse than she and Lily were.

"Who are some of the main ones?" Lily asked as she looked at Ace before shaking her head, she hardly ever said things without emotion.

"Some of the kids are the spawn of our own issues while we were here… I've given them detentions and suspensions," Ace replied as she looked at Lily.

"Didn't we take care of our issues years ago?" Lily demanded with a sigh as she looked at the ground.

"Apparently we didn't… plus it's gotten worse as of late… I mean I've been teaching here for fifteen years now," Ace replied as she shrugged her shoulders, she was doing all that she could.

"So… you've been teaching here pretty much since we graduated?" Lily asked after a brief bit of math to get her time right.

"Yup… it doesn't pay as well as my usual jobs but it's cool… I get benefits here," Ace replied happily, she loved the benefits, and the pay wasn't _bad_ but it wasn't her normal.

"Well I'll let you get to your class, I have to talk to my dad anyway," Lily stated as she looked at Ace again, chuckling a bit.

"Brats can wait, I'll walk with you, it's on the way," Ace replied even though her class was actually in the gym where she was.

"So what lead you to start teaching?" Lily asked, she was truly curious because Ace never seemed the type to teach anyone anything unless it benefitted her as well.

"Your dad asked me to… a favor for a year if you would, and then it just stuck," Ace replied casually, she enjoyed teaching, however she hated most of her students.

"That sounds like him," Lily stated with a chuckle as they walked toward the door.

"Yep… plus I wanted to change things" Ace muttered, she had wanted to change the way people like her and Lily were treated and where better than a school to change that. Lily chuckled a bit. "What? I didn't want another generation of idiots for our kids to have to deal with."

"I agree with you there," Lily stated as they walked out the door.

"So I teach a cultures class here," Ace stated as they walked down the hall.

"Nice," Lily replied as they reached Bruce's office.

"Oh yeah, hey want to see a class in action?" Ace asked as she reached for the door knob.

"Depends on how soon I finish talking with my dad," Lily replied as she looked at Ace.

"It's my class that's right after lunch," Ace stated happily as she looked at Lily as well. "So I would hope you'd be done by then… now though… I have combat ugh… little rats are pathetic."

"Not everyone can be as awesome as us Ace," Lily replied with a chuckle.

"They have the potential… they're just clouded by the judgment of their parents," Ace replied coldly, she hated that parents really had that much effect on their kids, they walked into the office after Ace opened the door. "Hey Bruce."

"Hi daddy!" Lily exclaimed as she looked at her father.

"Hi baby girl, Ace go teach your class… I know you don't want to but go teach," Bruce stated as he looked at the two girls.

"Yes Mistah Bossman!" Ace exclaimed in a Harley-esque voice before bouncing out of the room.

"What can I help you with Lily?" Bruce asked as he looked at his daughter, mentally shaking his head at Ace's antics.

"Is that offer still open?" Lily asked in reply as she looked at her father, she was thinking about taking it.

"Of course Lily, are you interested?" Bruce replied in question as he looked at her.

"When could I start?" Lily asked happily as she looked at her dad.

"Does next Monday sounds good?" Bruce replied as he looked at her.

"Sounds perfect to me," Lily stated as she smiled.

"Thank you so much Lily, I almost had to cut the entire class," Bruce replied as he held out his hand for his newest teacher to shake. "Now I'd like to show you the greenhouse and the classroom that you're going to be using."

"Sounds good to me," Lily stated as she shook her new bosses hand.

"Great, let's go, I overheard that Ace wanted you to listen in on one of her culture classes," Bruce replied with a smile, he was happy that he didn't have to cancel the class. He lead her out of his office and toward her soon to be classroom. "This will be your classroom, I'll give you your keys after the tour."

"Yes sir," Lily stated as she followed her adopted father around the school.

"You don't have to call me sir, Lily, dad will do," Bruce replied happily as he unlocked the door to the classroom and ushered Lily in before giving her the key. "Have a look around."

"How far is the distance between the classroom and the greenhouse?" Lily asked as she walked around the classroom, mentally cataloging where plants would go.

"Maybe three minutes at most," Bruce replied as he handed her the classroom along with a basic key ring. "You can decorate however you like."

"Thanks dad," Lily replied with a nod.

"Now off to the greenhouse, then it will be almost lunch time," Bruce stated as he led her back out of the room. "If you need anything for your class just let me know." Lily nodded as she followed Bruce out to the greenhouse. "Well this is the greenhouse, I know it's not much right now, but that's what the class is for." He unlocked the greenhouse door and handed her that key as well. "I don't want all the classes out here though."

"I know dad, I remember when you wouldn't let me into my greenhouse back at the manor until I had finished my homework," Lily said with a smile as she looked around.

"It's actually because the kids really can't grow anything… they all just control, besides Saiyuri that is," Bruce replied as he looked at Lily.

"If they control plants, shouldn't they be able to actually _grow_ the plants?" Lily asked, slightly confused, she had no idea that someone couldn't grow plants with the power to control them.

"I thought that as well… however they seem to lack the passion that it takes to grow plants, a few come close though," Bruce replied as he lead her toward the back of the greenhouse where there was a list of students posted on the back wall. "They've tried but can't really do it." Lily looked over the list of names. "Those are the plant users here at Sky High, quite a few more then while you were here." He looked over the list of thirteen names himself. "I'll have you check their abilities later this week."

"Sounds good to me," Lily replied as she looked around again.

"So I'll let you plan your course and your classes, if you need any help I'm here, and I'm sure that Ace would help you too," Bruce stated as he lead her back into the school and toward his office.

"Is there any paperwork you need me to sign or anything?" Lily asked as she looked at her father.

"Not at all, I don't think that Ace has signed anything other than detention forms and suspension paperwork and her forms for taxes but that's nothing really, I was able to do all of it ahead of time for you," Bruce stated as he opened his office door.

"You knew I was going to accept the offer didn't you?" Lily asked as she gave her father a knowing look.

"Yes I did, Ace told me you would," Bruce replied as Lily chuckled and shook her head as they headed toward the cafeteria.

"So you accepted?" Ace asked Lily as her and Bruce came into the cafeteria.

"Yep," Lily replied as she turned to look at Ace with a smile on her face.

"FUCK YES!" Ace exclaimed as she took her spot off to the side of the lunch room as it was her turn to watch over the lunch period. "I'm not alone!" Lily let out a chuckle as she watched Ace scan the room. "Oi, Rosco, we don't need any of that today!" Ace turned toward the child of Magenta and Zach, he was a freshman even though he was merely a twelve year old boy whom had been pushed ahead a few grades. "Rosco Braun, you stop that this instant." She walked up to the boy who was shape shifting into various neon animals.

"Yes Mrs. Peace," Rosco replied as he stopped shifting into his various animals, Boomer had been surprised to name him hero.

"Good, now are you still coming over for your tutoring session later?" Ace asked as she patted him on the head. Rosco nodded with a smile.

"You're good with them," Lily stated as she watched Rosco rejoin the other kids at his table, it was Warren's old table from their days at the school.

"It's just Rosco, Saiyuri, Aden, and Jenna that I'm good with," Ace replied as she looked at Lily with a smile. "The children of our friends and our own spawn." She turned back to the table the kids were at. "Aden! What have I told you about trying to screw my niece at the lunch table?" Her tone was demanding, her own children gave her so much grief it wasn't funny.

"Mom chill," Aden grumbled but stopped none the less.

"It's not like you and Uncle Warren didn't do it when you were our age," Saiyuri stated with a blush before she buried her face in Aden's chest.

"Saiyuri, Warren and I did _worse_ while we were here," Ace replied with a wink. "We're the reason that supply closets are now kept under strict lock and key and are you still coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Don't I always?" Saiyuri replied in question a smile plastered on her face.

"Indeed you do, it's Chinese this time, and are the rest of you coming?" Ace asked as she looked at the entire table. "And are your parents coming as well?"

"You got it," Rosco replied with a nod of his head.

"Of course," Jenna replied happily, she loved hanging out with everyone and having fun at the weekly get together. Saiyuri smiled as she leaned her head back on Aden's shoulder, it looked like things were finally back in place.

"Great, so Paper Lantern tonight at seven, then whatever it is you guys do after," Ace stated happily as she pulled out her cellphone and looked at the time. "Well Bruce, I hate to leave you in their grasp but I have to prep for my class today." She skipped happily out of the room after giving a mock bow.

"She hasn't changed a bit has she?" Lily asked as she shook her head at her friends' antics.

"Not at all… and she gets along with the students _because_ she hasn't changed, they either fear her or they respect her… I've gotten so many complaints but she teaches them well and what they have to learn so I can't and won't fire her." Bruce stated as he looked at Lily.

"It sounds like those complaining are mostly former classmates of ours from what Ace has told me," Lily replied as she looked at her dad.

"And a few parents of students who say that Ace hates them because they are the children of heroes…" Bruce began as he looked at the entire room. "It's quite amusing to watch her because I demanded that all complaints about teachers be done in writing, she reads them and then goes on a rant about how she's going to kill them all and then they finally meet her and she scares them."

"And if the sentiment of her hating heroes were true, me and her wouldn't be best friends," Lily stated with a chuckle, people were so stupid sometimes.

"This is true, and that's what I try to tell people… but do they listen?" Bruce demanded as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course not," Lily finished.

"Well you best go find Aces' classroom and get a seat, her class is required so it's always full," Bruce muttered as he turned to look at her. Lily nodded and headed toward Ace's class.

"Pick a seat, hell you could have my seat, I pull an Eric and sit on the desk," Ace stated as she put papers on all the desks.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lily asked as she took Aces' chair behind the desk. "You pretty much idolized Eric while _we_ were here."

"He saved not only _me _but he also saved _most_ of the population of Sky High," Ace replied as she finished placing papers and walked around her room for a final time before her students came in.

"I can believe that," Lily stated happily as she watched the students practically crawl in.

"Alright kiddos, sit your asses down and look at your papers," Ace stated as she picked up her own copies after making sure that Lily had a few, she knew her subject backwards and forwards. "So who can tell me what this class is about?"

"To learn about the culture of heroes and villains," Rosco replied after raising his hand and being called on.

"Correct, any questions?" Ace replied with question as she looked at the class.

"Why do we have to learn this junk?" A student demanded after raising her hand and being called on. "It's not like it's going to be of any _real_ use to us crime fighters."

"Want to bet little Ms. Priss?" Ace demanded back as she looked at her list of student names and stopped on that particular name. "How much do you know about _me_ as a villain?"

"You're the daughter of the Joker, you blow up buildings, including this school, and you killed the previous principal and the Commander, just to name a few things," The student replied dryly, she had stated information that was common knowledge.

"Correct… now tell me something about me as a teacher," Ace demanded back with a harsh glare.

"Simple… you play favorites with your son and his whore of a girlfriend," The girl replied.

"That statement is a LIE… and you know it Gwen Tenny," Ace retorted harshly. "Now I would like you to tell me how I would have been affected if I had been raised by a different family." Saiyuri raised her hand, she knew the answer. "Saiyuri you're up."

"If you were raised by a different family, you wouldn't have had the experiences that you did, and would've been an entirely different person," Saiyuri replied, she was correct, however she missed the point.

"That is true… but it doesn't completely answer the question," Ace replied happily. "How would I be different, give examples."

"You most likely never would have met my mother and have become best friends with her," Saiyuri stated as she looked between her teacher and her mother.

"Correct, now Ms. Tenny…" Ace replied happily as she looked from Saiyuri to Gwen. "I would like you to explain to me how you would be different from how you are if you were say… my child or even the child of Alex and Rosa Masterson."

"I wouldn't be me… if I was _your_ child I'd most likely be as insane as you if not more so," Gwen replied as she looked up at Ace.

"Incorrect… I raise my children to be respectful of _everyone's _differences and be okay with everyone's differences," Ace stated harshly, she hated when people questioned her parenting methods. "You see this is the culture of how one is raised… the culture in which _you_ were raised is much different than that which _I _was raised in." Lily mentally clapped at Ace's comeback.

"How… your child is anything _but_ respectful," Gwen retorted as she looked at Ace with a smirk.

"Detention," Ace growled, nobody had ever said that her son was disrespectful.

"Why?" Gwen demanded as she glared at Ace. "For telling the truth?" Her tone spoke volumes that she would try to fight her detention.

"No Gwen… for disrespecting _m_e_,_" Ace retorted as she looked at Gwen. "And it's detention with me so be prepared. I'm a horrible person to have detention with." She pulled a detention slip off her stack and began filling it out.

"Tch…" Gwen snorted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't give me that or it will be a Saturday. Now I have a worksheet for all of you to get to know you. It's on your desks fill it out…" Ace muttered loudly as she groaned and walked toward the back of her classroom. "I need my fucking coffee." She refilled her coffee cup from her pot. Lily watched as everyone did their paper… well everyone except Gwen. "Gwen Tenny… do your fucking paper or you're out of this class and out of this school."

"You _can't_ do that!" Gwen exclaimed as she glared at her desk.

"As a teacher here at Sky High, she can start the process," Lily piped up as she looked at Gwen.

"No she can't… only the principal can do that," Gwen argued as she continued glaring.

"Gwen you have one more chance… do you fucking paper," Ace growled out angrily as she glared at Gwen.

"No," Gwen stated harshly. "And you can't make me."

"Hey Bruce… It's Ace, I have one more for expulsion," Ace grunted as she walked back to her desk and grabbed her phone dialing the principal's office. "Please and thank you."

"No problem just tell me the students name and I'll get started on the paperwork," Bruce replied over the phone as he started pulling up the needed files.

"Gwen Tenny. And if you could call her parents in for a conference so that they know why their daughter is being expelled that would be great," Ace stated as she rolled her eyes, she had warned Gwen. "I'm sure that Gwen will be just _thrilled_ to hear from me especially concerning her daughter.

"Hey wasn't Gwen super lame ass's girlfriend after Layla?" Lily asked as she looked at Ace.

"Yup… but after he had his accident… we became friends a few months after graduation," Ace replied as she looked around.

"More like you two whores killed him and his father in cold blood," Gwen piped up harshly, she hated the woman that was her teacher.

"Principles office NOW!:" Ace screamed as she glared at Gwen. "Before my blood runs cold again!" Gwen got up and stomped out of the classroom… then out of the school. "I'm very sorry class but I have to take care of something before class tomorrow. Just start reading the packets." She slung back the rest of her coffee and then violently threw her cup at her bag. The class began working in silence on the packets, reading and filling in the needed stuff. "I'm sorry Lily." She looked at her bestie. "This class is usually by best and easiest one."

"It's no problem Ace," Lily replied as she looked at Ace.

"I have to go talk to Bruce… Lily you're in charge," Ace muttered as she looked at her door and the detention slip.

"Yes Mistah Boss Lady," Lily replied with a mock salute, Ace shook her head and walked out.


	2. Chapter 1

Ace and Lily: The Next Generation

Rating: T(May go up)

Chapter 1: News and School.

* * *

Okay people I know I took forever to update please forgive me, I just hope people actually read this.

* * *

"Oi… everyone into the jets, cars, and bikes," Ace stated as she tried to wrangle all the kids into a group. All the kids that were going to dinner tonight at least, the parents would meet them at the Paper Lantern. Aden and Saiyuri got into the jet with Lily, Rosco and Val got on the bike with Warren, nobody trusted Ace after school only before, Jenna and Benny got into Bruce's jet making the last of the students. Warren was already on his bike, Ace watched everyone go to various vehicles, Lily got into her jet as did Bruce.

"You coming Ace?" Dick asked before he got onto the jet with his sister since he and Bruce had carpooled that morning.

"Took the bike this morning," Ace replied as she looked at him and walked to her bike before getting on it. Everyone drove off and headed for the Paper Lantern.

(At the Lantern)

"Look alive people… we have a large group and we need feeding," Ace called as they all entered the restaurant. Lily shook her head as Garth came over to her. "Is the back room set up?" She got a nod from her head waiter. "Good. Standard food choices for our group, same with drinks. Get to it people!" She led them to the back room where they usually went when they had a large group. Saiyuri held Aden's hand as they sat down together.

"So who did you get expelled today?" Warren asked casually as he sat with Ace.

"Tenny, she was disrespecting me too often and too harshly," Ace replied happily as she looked at Warren.

"Ah," He muttered.

"Indeed," Ace replied.

"It serves her right…" Saiyuri stated matter of factly as she looked at Warren.

"It was the second day of school…" Warren muttered in disbelief, this was the earliest she had had someone expelled yet.

"And Gwen has been a brat since third grade," Aden piped up from Saiyuri's side.

"Hurry up in there would you!" Ace demanded as she banged on the table in front of her. "And you are all correct… however she had it coming, she bad mouthed my children and niece. She doesn't want to learn what I have to teach." Warren nodded.

"Do you kids have a lot of homework today?" Garth asked as he looked at Aden and Saiyuri.

"I have a bit," Saiyuri muttered.

"I have a lot… some in every subject I take… mom made sure that I get a lot of homework," Aden replied sullenly as he turned to his mother.

"You wouldn't have as much if you did what you could during study hall like I keep telling you to," Saiyuri retorted as she looked at Aden with an eye roll.

"I know, but I mean come on… would I be my mothers' son if I did?" Aden asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at her as well.

"Good point," Saiyuri stated as she smiled.

"Exactly… now SHINJI HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!" Aden exclaimed as he looked toward the door to the kitchen.

"It's going to be another twenty minutes," Shinji replied quietly, sweat streaming down his face.

"You are definitely your mothers child, the poor guy looks ready to piss himself," Saiyuri replied as she shook her head at her boyfriends' antics.

"He should be… I'm her son, this place knows it," Aden replied as he glared at Shinji. "Hurry up with that food Shinji." Shinji quickly did as he was told.

"Good job Aden," Ace stated happily as she looked at her son with a smile. "Okay now, training is going to be a bit different tonight."

"How so?" Saiyuri inquired as she looked at Ace, she was truly curious because Ace usually never strayed from her training regimen.

"It's going to be a complete training," Ace replied casually. "No more going easy on you guys, you're almost seniors." Saiyuri nodded excitedly, her eyes were shinning with excitement at that fact.

"I don't want to though mom… I've seen you do a complete training with dad," Aden grumbled as he turned to look at his mother.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun…" Saiyuri retorted, she didn't want her boyfriend being a chicken.

"Um…" Aden mumbled as he looked around.

"You're not _scared_ are you?" Saiyuri asked flirtatiously as she looked at Aden.

"Dad was bleeding and burned…" Aden muttered as he looked at her, he was trying to hint at something but didn't want to come right out and say it.

"And that's different from all the other times they sparred _how_?" Saiyuri asked as she smirked at him.

"She didn't use energy to burn him Saiyuri," Aden replied quietly, he knew what was wrong with his mother wanting to do a complete training.

"And?" Saiyuri asked casually.

"Oh my gods Aden… yes I'm fucking pregnant again… and I'm not putting your classes off because of it," Ace exclaimed as she looked at her son. Warren slammed his head against the table.

"That's it?" Saiyuri asked as she blinked a few times, she had no idea, plus Ace usually didn't let anything stop her so why was Aden worrying.

"Kind of… I worry because of what happened with Victor and Bella," Aden replied quietly as he looked at her.

"Your mother is fine Aden," Warren muttered as he shook his head. Saiyuri held Aden's hand for support.

"I know she is dad," Aden began, he was getting upset that his mother didn't take more care of herself or better care of herself. "However I want her to take it easier this time."

"No Aden… now eat your supper or no dessert," Ace growled out as she looked at her son and picked at her own food.

"Yes mom…" Aden stated sullenly as he hung his head, he loved his desserts and hated when he got them taken away.

"Good… well now that our news is all out in the air…" Warren stated as he looked at his son. He then turned to look at Ace as Garth shook his head, he was use to the families antics.

"How's everyone liking dinner?" Ace asked as she looked at everyone at the table, all the kids from school and all the family.

"It's awesome as always Ace," Lily replied happily as she took bites of her food.

"Real good Ace," Rosco replied casually, all the students were allowed to call Ace by her first name instead of Mrs. Peace, she thought it made her sound old.

"Epic as usual," Val stated as she smiled and ate her own food.

"Good to hear…" Ace muttered as she put a hand to her head and sat back a bit, her other hand gripping the table.

"You okay?" Saiyuri asked as she looked from Ace to Aden and back, Aden was always more in tune with his mother than most kids were, Saiyuri was holding Aden's hand.

"Yeah… the doc said that there may be some complications this go round because of last time…" Ace muttered as she looked at Saiyuri and Aden.

"She'll be okay, mom and my gram won't let anything happen to her," Saiyuri stated to Aden who was looking at his mother with a worried look as she gripped his hand.

"I know Saiyuri… I know… but I still worry about my mom because those two almost killed her…" Aden muttered quietly not wanting Victor and Bella to hear him. Saiyuri squeezed his hand and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Aden… don't worry about mommy," Ace muttered with a smile, she didn't want her son worrying about her.

"You're the one who made him into a momma's boy," Warren stated teasingly as he looked at her, he was being good natured about it though. He knew that she liked how Aden worried about her.

"I know…" Ace whispered as she smiled.

"Ugh…" Aden groaned, he hated being reminded that he was a momma's boy, even though he'd whole heatedly admit it if asked.

"You _are_ a momma's boy Aden," Saiyuri replied with a giggle as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I know I am Saiyuri," Aden muttered as he looked at her. "And I don't really care that I'm a momma's boy."

"It's not like she goes any easier on him," Rosco piped up as he continued to eat, he could put it away when he wanted to.

"Nope," Saiyuri muttered as she looked at the mother of her boyfriend, she loved her aunt with all her heart.

"Why should I?" Ace asked curiously, she didn't know why she should go easier on her own son than she would on other kids. Lily shook her head at her friends antics. "I don't show any favorites." Saiyuri nodded, she knew that Ace refused to favorite any of them.

"Okay kids, you guys have to be careful during your training tonight," Warren warned with a chuckle as he smiled. "She's serious when she says full out."

"We know that uncle Warren," Saiyuri replied with a laugh as she looked at Warren and took a bite of food.

"Good to hear, now is everyone enjoying their food?" Warren asked as he looked around, there wouldn't be much for left overs, this was their biggest group yet. Everyone nodded, the people there were, Zack and Magenta Braun and their son Rosco, Alex and Rosa Masterson and their daughter Val, Virgil and his wife Amanda Hawkins and their son Benny, Kenna and her husband Sam and their daughter Olivia, Lily and Garth Todd and their daughter Saiyuri, Ace and Warren Peace and their kids Aden, Victor, and Lily (Now Bella), Ivy, Slade, Bruce, Harley and the Joker, and down out of everyone's view was Ethan and his wife Emani and their daughter Jenna. Everyone was happy, the group was whole again now that Lily was back from her travels.

(Later that night)

"Come on kids, I know you can do better than that," Ace demanded harshly, that was another reason nobody wanted her doing anything while she was pregnant, she turned into drill sergeant Ace and nobody liked that. Saiyuri dodged the projectiles and sent a blast of water towards one of the many targets. "Push past it Saiyuri, come on guys I did all this while I was _pregnant_, I don't want to hear that you can't do it…" She continued to watch the kids run and dodge on the course that she had set up in their back yard and basement. "Get too it you little nits!"

"We _are_ trying Aunt Ace," Saiyuri said while doing a few backflips to dodge the spinning blades that Ace had installed, she was crazy.

"SAIYURI WATCH OUT!" Aden hollered as he jumped in front of her as a blast of fire shot at her he could withstand the fire, his girlfriend couldn't. "Gods mom tone it down… you make it seem like we're going to _die_ if _you_ don't work us to death."

"It's on _medium_ Aden," Ace retorted harshly as she watched the kids.

"You _are _kind of pushing them more than what's necessary though Ace," Lily replied calmly, she wasn't worried for their wellbeing, she knew what they could and couldn't handle.

"Actually Lily, Aden and Saiyuri have both completed this particular course on _high_, there's something that they're not telling us," Warren replied as he looked knowingly at Lily, he then turned to his son and Saiyuri.

"Should we tell them?" Saiyuri asked Aden as she looked at him, she was slightly worried.

"If you want to Saiyuri, maybe then mom will chill out with the death traps," Aden replied as he glared at his mother slightly, he was angry, his mother had a look about her that spoke volumes.

"Tell us what?" Lily asked as she looked at her daughter. Saiyuri bit her lip, she was trying to find the right words to say.

"We _actually _already know Saiyuri, so you might as well just tell us," Warren stated calmly as he looked at the two.

"I'm well- I'm pregnant," Saiyuri whispered as she looked up at everyone.

"Everyone hit the showers, you're done for the night," Ace called as she looked at everyone. "And Saiyuri…"

"Yes Aunt Ace?" Saiyuri asked as she looked at Ace.

"Don't be so afraid to tell me this shit, go ask my pop how I told him about Aden," Ace stated as she looked at Saiyuri. "I'll help you but you gotta tell me shit girly." Saiyuri nodded. "Get going." Ace smiled and ruffled Saiyuri's hair gently.

"Go relax for a bit Aden, I'll do the dishes for you tonight… we're going to have a little chat young man," Warren stated as he looked at Aden, he needed to have a chat with his son about the new found knowledge.

"Are you… mad?" Saiyuri asked as she nodded and walked to her mother.

"No baby, I'm not mad," Lily replied as she gave her daughter a hug, she couldn't be mad.

"How am I going to tell dad?" Saiyuri asked as she hugged her mother.

"Just tell him of course… and if he has problems with it just remind him of how old he was," Ace replied casually.

"Like that'll help," Saiyuri mumbled as she looked at Ace.

"It should kiddo," Ace replied as she looked at Saiyuri. "He can't be mad at you because of when you were born."

"You guys were a couple years older than us, Aunt Ace," Saiyuri stated as she looked at the ground.

"You're a junior right?" Ace asked, she wasn't always sure even of her own sons grade.

"Sophomore," Saiyuri stated as she looked up at Ace with surprise.

"Thought you guys were juniors… uh… then tell him about me," Ace muttered as Garth came over to the group.

"How was- Saiyuri what's wrong?" Garth asked seeing his daughter's scared expression.

"N-nothing daddy," Saiyuri said, she gave her father a smile.

"You can tell me Saiyuri," Garth replied as he looked at his daughter.

"I'm pregnant," Saiyuri stated quietly after she took a deep breath.

"ADEN GET OVER HERE!" Garth hollered as he looked for Aden.

"Dad don't kill him," Saiyuri begged as she looked at her father.

"I won't," Garth muttered, he knew she would be upset.

"Yes Mr. Todd?" Aden asked as he walked to Garth, he hoped he wasn't going to get hurt.

"Garth…" Lily said warningly as she looked at her husband.

"What did we say about protection?" Garth asked as he looked at his daughter, he was worried that they weren't being completely safe.

"The condom broke dad, that _does_ happen," Saiyuri replied quietly, she knew the importance of safe sex and that her father.

"I know, I just wondered," Garth stated as he looked at Saiyuri.

"Sure you did," Saiyuri grumbled as she looked at her father. Lily shook her head with a chuckle.

"I honestly don't care that you're pregnant… I'm just glad that you were safe," Garth replied as he looked at his daughter. Saiyuri hugged him tightly as she rested her head on her fathers' chest. "Let's head home." Lily and Saiyuri nodded and they all walked out to their car and got in before heading for home.

(A little while later at their house)

"You took that news rather well," Lily stated to Garth as she brushed her still damp from the shower hair.

"Well what can I say exactly?" Garth asked sarcastically as he looked at Lily. "We weren't much older than they are exactly."

"That's true, seems that having kids at a young age runs in the family," Lily replied with a smile as she thought back to how old her and Ace were as well as how young Harley and Ivy were when they themselves had been born, all four females were very young.

"Exactly," Garth stated as he returned the smile, he watched her continue with her hair. "Plus she has the same support system that we did, she'll do fine at raising a child." He smiled at his wife.

"That's right," Lily stated in reply as she looked at Garth, a smile on her face as she drew the brush through her long red locks.

"How was your day?" Garth asked as he sat on the bed, he loved watching Lily brush her hair.

"It was good, I accepted dads offer," Lily replied happily as she looked in the mirror at her husband.

"That's great Lily, do you like the job?" He asked as he looked at her through the mirror, her strokes with the brush gentle but forceful enough to rid her hair of knots.

"I see some potential for it, real potential," She replied casually as she continued her nightly routine, her thoughts centered on the fact that she couldn't actually believe that she was going to be teaching at the very school she went to.

"That's a good thing; do you think that you'll be able to handle all the kids?" Garth asked, slightly worried that she wouldn't be able to handle it. He walked up behind her as she brushed her hair.

"I'm pretty sure that I can handle it Garth," Lily replied quietly with a smile on her face, she wanted to change those kids attitudes just as much as Ace did.

"Good to hear, maybe the other kids will stop trying to ambush our kids," Garth stated as he put a hand on her shoulder. "They keep getting into fights." The fights worried Garth most of the time, some of them ended up with everyone injured and in the nurses office.

"Hopefully," Lily stated with a sigh, she was worried for her daughter and it was evident in her voice.

"You will Lily, they'll get better," Garth stated as he smiled. Lily turned around in her chair and hugged her husbands' waist. "I love you Lily." He hugged her back tightly.

"I love you too Garth," Lily replied happily as she looked up at him.

"Come to bed," Garth murmured as he pointed to the bed. Lily went and laid down with her husband in the bed, Garth held Lily to him tightly. "I love you Lily."

"I love you too," Lily whispered in reply as she snuggled into him.

"Would you like to go out this weekend?" Garth whispered in question as he gently rubbed circles into her side as they laid there.

"I'd like that Garth," Lily replied quietly as she smiled gently.

"What would you like to do?" Garth asked quietly as he continued to rub circles into her side.


	3. Chapter 2

Ace and Lily: The Next Generation

Rating: T (May go up)

Chapter 2: Shot in the Park.

* * *

(That Saturday at the Park)

"This was such a wonderful idea Garth," Lily said as the husband and wife duo walked through the park, Lily was holding her flats in one hand so that she could feel the grass under her feet.

"I'm glad that you like it Lily, we should do this more often," Garth replied as he held her hand, the one that wasn't holding her shoes and he was smiling, he was enjoying himself as they strolled the park, Lily smiled at Garth. "Is there anything else you'd like to do on this delightful day?" Garth turned to look at Lily with a questioning look.

"I don't know what would you like to do?" Lily replied in question as they continued to walk, hand in hand and so in love with each other.

"We could go see a movie if you like," Garth stated as he smiled at Lily. "Or something else?"

"A movie actually sounds pretty good, what would you like to see?" Lily replied casually it had been a long time since she had gone to a movie. Garth tried to think of what was playing but couldn't quite recall.

"I actually don't know what's playing, but I'm up for anything," Garth stated happily as he looked at Lily, he was glad that they were able to have this time together just the two of them.

"Hmm… we could go see-," Lily started, just as she paused for a breath a flurry of gun fire headed towards the two. "What the hell?" Lily growled to herself quietly as she dodged the volley and began scanning her surroundings for where the shots came from.

"What the hell was that?" Garth asked as he looked around as well, this was not a common occurrence for him.

"I don't know," Lily muttered in reply as she threw up a shield of vines around them. 'But I have a feeling…' She thought before saying, "You might as well come out and show yourself Jason… or should I call you Red Hood?" The man who had fired silently came out from his hiding spot, knowing that he had been caught but that they wouldn't openly attack him.

"Who are you?" Garth demanded as he looked at the man that had tried to murder his wife and himself.

"Why were you shooting at us Jason?" Lily asked calmly as she looked toward the brother she wished she had gotten to know better but who had died when she was younger, all she wanted to know is why.

"Following orders," Jason replied shortly and bluntly, he had a job to do, he had already been paid. Granted he didn't know _exactly _whom he was going after, he knew them by sight.

"What orders?" Lily demanded as she continued to look at him. Jason remained silent as he continued looking at the two people, he was only supposed to attack and kill the female. "Jason… you don't have to do this."

"Orders are orders but… I can be persuaded not to attack right away," Jason replied calmly as he looked at Lily.

"Who hired you?" Lily demanded as she glared at Jason. "Ebon's gang?" She was hoping that it wasn't Ebon's gang.

"I don't work for _those_ people," Jason replied tersely as he looked at her with a stony gaze. "No, it's someone whom you've wronged."

"I've never wronged anyone Jason," Lily retorted off handedly, she was trying to recall any chance of her ever wronging anyone but couldn't.

"Highschool… two girls," Jason stated simply.

"Let me guess… the parents of Kandi and Layla Williams?" Lily stated as that idea dawned on her, their parents would want revenge. Jason nodded as he looked at Lily before turning away.

"Now I have somewhere to be," Jason stated as he started walking away.

"I'm sorry Jason…" Lily started as she tripped him with her vines. "But I'm not going to let you harm Ace."

"I have to get milk," Jason retorted with a smirk on his face, Lily wasn't going to fall for that one.

"Why do I not believe you?" Lily demanded as she looked down at Jason, she would never fall for something that stupid.

"I have a shopping list," Jason retorted as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, he actually did need to get some stuff but he saw her so he decided to hit two birds with one stone so to speak. Lily glared before she unwrapped the vine from around his ankles. "Thank you." He got up after he was sure that the vine was off. "I'll be off."

"I don't trust him," Lily muttered as she watched Jason turn and walk away.

"I don't either, but we can't exactly stop him from shopping," Garth replied calmly as he watched the retreating form of the man who had just tried to kill them.

"I know… but perhaps we should let my dad know that he's in town," Lily stated as she looked up at Garth, a look of worry crossing her face for a brief moment.

"Might be a good idea," Garth replied as they continued walking toward the theater to go see their movie. "We should also let Ace and Warren know."

"Already done Garth," Lily stated as she took out her cell phone and texted Ace.

"I just hope he doesn't go after the kids," Garth muttered as he looked at Lily, he was worried that Jason would go after his daughter and her boyfriend.

"From what I know about his alter ego, the Red Hood," Lily started, she was going to tell him this little fact straight out. "Kids are off limits, he doesn't hurt them." She was worried about that as well but decided against it.

"If you're sure, perhaps we should warn Saiyuri and Aden," Garth replied as he thought it over, he was worried about his daughter and her boyfriend.

"I planned on that one Garth," Lily muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Good, now what movie would you like to see?" Garth asked, he wanted to change the topic of discussion so that they could continue to enjoy their day out.

"How about that new Stephen King remake?" Lily replied in question as she looked over the movies playing.

"Sounds great to me Lily, let's go," Garth stated as they walked up to the ticket counter and purchased his tickets.

(A few hours later)

"That was better than I expected it would be," Lily stated as the two of them exited the theater and headed away from the building.

"It was very good," Garth stated before asking, "want to go home or go do something else."

"We should head to my dads' first," Lily replied casually as she thought of the list of people she had to fully inform.

"Ok, where did we park the car again?" Garth asked, he had completely forgotten where he had parked their car.

"I think we parked it around-," Lily started before there was a sudden explosion sound in the area that their car was parked. "The block." Lily finished from behind the cover of a wall of vines, she had gotten very good at throwing one up at a moments' notice.

"Damn it! I liked that car," Garth whined as he looked through the vines.

"We have more important things to worry about than your car Garth," Lily admonished with an eye roll.

"I know, but still…," Garth stated as he looked at Lily. "He's going to pay for a new car!"

"I don't think it was him," Lily said as she saw something in the wreckage, she pulled an arrow from the ground. "Looks like Arsenal is here too."

"Who?" Garth asked in confusion, the only person that he knew to use arrows was on his old team and his mentor.

"He used to be Speedy… uh Green Arrow's sidekick," Lily replied casually as she looked at Garth.

"Roy? Roy Harper?" Garth asked as he looked around.

"The one and only," Lily replied sadly as she looked around as well.

"How?" Garth asked as he thought on his team. "I mean he was on my team." He couldn't believe what had happened to his team, he had to do something.

"I don't know the details," Lily muttered, she had met up with them occasionally on her travels. "But something happened, and now like Jason, he's a mercenary… same with Star."

"Oh… this is what I get for not talking to my team for years," Garth muttered back quietly as he looked at his car, or rather where it was.

"I haven't been either…," Lily started as she looked at Garth, he was gaping at the nothingness that was left of his car. "I just know this stuff from my travels."

"Well I may just have to get the team back together and talk to them," Garth muttered as he glared at where his car was.

"Good luck… Star doesn't even remember the Titans," Lily stated as she examined the wreckage, the arrows and stuff all through the burnt body of their car.

"She was on your brothers' team not mine," Garth stated as he thought back, he had worked with Starfire but not been on a team with her. "I had Bumblebee, Mas e Menos, and Speedy." His team had been small, he had Cyborg for a short while but not long.

"I know that Garth," Lily replied as Dick pulled up in his car.

"What happened?" Dick demanded as he got out of his car after parking it.

"Our car was blown up Dick," Garth stated sarcastically, he wasn't in the mood to have to hash out everything.

"And it looks like Arsenal was involved," Lily replied as she passed the arrow to her brother to examine, she just hopped that nothing else would happen due to the arrows.

"I'll look into where they're hiding, Garth, you need to keep your old team in check," Dick muttered as he looked the arrow over and deemed that it was in fact Arsenal's arrow. Garth let out a groan, he had no control over them really.

"You might want to keep a look out yourself big brother," Lily muttered back as she looked at Dick. "If Jason and Roy are here… so is your ex." Lily looked a bit saddened, she and Star had gotten along pretty well, not as good as Lily and Ace but pretty good.

"Star is here?" Dick demanded, that was never a good thing, Star could be dangerous when she really wanted to be.

"Every time that I've encountered Jason's group, she's been there," Lily replied as she looked around yet again.

"She's not here Lily, not right now at least," Garth stated after he looked around, he didn't see Star at all and got worried. "Have you heard back from Ace yet?" If she hadn't then Ace could be under attack as well.

"Nothing yet," Lily stated quietly as she looked at her phone, seeing nothing.

"Uh… She may be under attack if you haven't heard from her," Garth stated as he looked at the ground.

"I'm taking your car, Dick," Lily stated quickly as she grabbed his keys and hopped in his car and speeding off toward Ace's.

"We should follow her sometime," Dick stated as he watched his sister take off in his car.

"Probably not a good idea…" Garth stated before trailing off, he wanted to go after her but knew that it might not be the best idea.

(With Lily)

"Come on Ace, pick up," Lily muttered into her phones speaker, it was on speaker phone, she was hoping to urge her bestie to pick up.

"Yello Lily!" Ace stated in reply as she picked up her phone from her pocket. "What can I do you for?"

"Are you okay?" Lily asked as she drove on, she was headed toward Ace's house.

"Yeah I mean I got shot at by Starfire a few minutes ago," Ace replied thinking back to it, she was in the parking lot getting Victor and Lily out of the car. "But that's nothing new, its normal when she sees me…. Why what happened to you?"

"It seems that Layla and Kandi's families are seeking revenge," Lily stated after she had relayed the information from the park and movie theater.

"Eh…. No big deal, we'll handle them easily," Ace replied happily as she continued to do her shopping. "Head on over to my place, Aden and Saiyuri are there and we should tell them."

"I'm pulling into your driveway now," Lily stated as she pulled into Ace's driveway and looked at the house.

"You know where the key is, I'm currently not home," Ace replied as she finished putting things in her grocery carriage.

"You mind if I do a sweep of your house?" Lily asked as she looked around the landscape trying to see if anyone had made a move to attack the home of her best friend. "Make sure that there aren't any unpleasant surprises there in."

"Sure, probably won't find anything though," Ace muttered into the phone on her end as she headed toward the front of the store. "But I'll be home in ten minutes."

"When something involves Jason, you can never be too sure…." Lily replied quietly as she continued her outside sweep. "Especially considering his grudge against out dads, _yours_ especially." Ace nodded her head on her end.

"Oh I know that one Lily, be home soon," Ace muttered as she walked up to the self-checkout. "Aden's there, so you might ask him if he's heard anything or if Saiyuri did." She began scanning her purchases and began to pull out her wallet.

"Will do," Lily replied before she hung up with and got out of her car only to head into Ace's house. "Aden! Saiyuri!" Lily called, she hoped that they were okay.

"AUNTY LILY! HURRY!" Aden called from upstairs. Lily ran upstairs to where she heard the voice from to find Arsenal.

"Get away from them Arsenal!" Lily growled as she looked at the attacker.

"No! They are and will remain unhurt, however the same can't be said for you," Arsenal replied darkly as he pulled an arrow out and docked it before pulling the string back. Lily charged at him, kicking his bow out of his hands

"Back up Aunty Lily, I've got him," Aden growled as he flamed up his hands and looked at Arsenal.

"No!" Lily exclaimed as she looked at Aden for a moment. "Get Saiyuri, Victor, and Bella out of here!"

"Victor and Bella are with mom," Aden stated as he looked at Lily with a smile, then his eyes flickered from Saiyuri to Arsenal. "Aunt Lily get out please."

"Aden, your job is to protect Saiyuri I'll be fine," Lily stated as she looked at him as well.

"But Aunty…." Aden muttered as he looked slighted.

"GO!" Lily exclaimed as she pointed out the door. Aden grabbed Saiyuri and ran out the door of his room and down toward the door to the house.

"Uh… Lily?" Ace asked loudly as she walked in only to see her son and his girlfriend leaving.

"She's upstairs Aunty Ace…. she's fighting Arsenal," Saiyuri replied before they ran out the door to the house.

"Oh Roy…." Ace muttered to herself as she ran upstairs after tossing her groceries in the kitchen, she'd put them away later. "Oi, if you don't live here and or have an invitation GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She knew that Lily was up with Arsenal.

"You're gonna get it now pretty boy," Lily stated with a smirk as soon as she heard Ace finish her rant, some things never changed and Ace's habit of killing trespassers was one of them.

"Heh, I'll be fine," Arsenal muttered as he looked around then back at Lily.

"I _thought_ I said to get the fuck out if you didn't live here or have an invitation," Ace stated as soon as she came up to Aden's room and saw Arsenal.

"I told you," Lily stated as she tripped his feet out from under him with her vines.

"Who the heck are you? And what did you do with little Ace?" Arsenal asked, a bit stunned as he took in the full view of Ace, she wasn't as he remembered.

"Oi Roy, I guess you really are that stupid," Ace muttered as she charged up her hands with energy.

"Oh and you owe Garth a new car by the way," Lily whispered in his ear before throwing him toward Ace.

"You're not the Ace I remembered," Arsenal stated as he looked at her.

"SHUT UP ROY! AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" Ace exclaimed as she glared daggers at him.

"Nice to see you too Kori," Lily muttered as she blocked a starbolt attack.

"It is nice to see you as well sister of my beloved Robin, however I have a score to settle," Kori replied hotly as she looked at Ace.

"I can see that," Lily said as she made a vine whip.

"Drop your hostility Kori, he broke up with me and that was _years_ ago," Ace growled out as she held onto Arsenal, using him as a shield for any attack Starfire might throw at her.

"OOOOHHHHH! Cat fight!" Arsenal cat called, in reference to the three women in the room. "Please tell me you're going to oil up first."

"Shut up Roy! Kick her ass Lily," Ace called as she rolled her eyes in response to Roy's words. "Or you take him and I kick her ass, either works for me?"

"I'd prefer not to have any bloodshed…. Despite our current circumstances you guys are still my friends," Lily stated as she looked at everyone.

"I have a job to do Lily, I'm sorry but I have a job to do," Arsenal muttered, his job however did not concern her.

"My quarrel is not with you Lily, it never has been," Kori stated as she looked at Lily. Lily stayed silent, she was gauging responses.

"I won't fight if you don't want me to Lily," Ace muttered as she looked at Lily. "My kids are safe and that's all that matters, Aden took Saiyuri and the little ones and got away."

"I guess we have no choice…." Lily said before lashing her whip at Kori.

"There's always a choice, and today I make a new one," Ace stated as she shocked Arsenal in the head, knocking him out before she dropped him onto the floor. "Just knock her out." Lily nodded before turning her full attention back to Kori.

"Don't bother, I'll leave," Kori muttered, she knew when it was smarter to surrender then to fight. They watched at Kori grabbed Roy and they left the house back to wherever it was that they were going to be going.

"Who sent them?" Ace asked as she looked at Lily, she was slightly worried because she was pregnant but wouldn't let it get in her way.

"Jason, I'm sure, his group _did_ accept that contract that was taken out on us," Lily muttered in reply as she looked at her best friend.

"I'll get all the info that I can on their group and I'll get back to you," Ace stated as she sat on the chair in her sons' room, she was exhausted and still had to put groceries away, she was glad that she hadn't gotten anything perishable.

"Sounds good," Lily replied quietly as she looked at her best friend.

"Could you keep the kids with you for a few days?" Ace asked, she really didn't want something to possibly happen to her kids or Lily's and she figured that Lily was the best option.

"I don't think that that's the best idea…" Lily replied calmly if quietly as she looked away from Ace. She didn't want anything to happen to any of the kids either.

"I think we should get them to a safe house Lily," Ace stated as she looked around, not entirely sure that they were alone. "They need to be kept safe as they can be."

"That's what I was thinking," Lily muttered back as she too looked around, both women coming to the conclusion that they were indeed alone, Aden and Saiyuri would have brought the little ones to Lily's house. "Maybe we should send them to Tim?"

"Who was that again?" Ace asked, it was always so confusing for her to keep people straight unless she was always around them.

"The fourth child my dad adopted…" Lily replied as she looked at the floor. "He's the current Robin with the Titans." Ace nodded realizing the connection but not knowing if they would be completely safe there.

"Will they be safe there Lily?" Ace asked, it wasn't that she didn't trust Lily's judgment, she just wanted to make sure that all the kids would be safe. "I'm not just sending Victor and Bella there; I'm talking all our children."

"Yeah they'll be safe there," Lily replied as she looked at Ace, she knew that her friend was worried and rightly so. "Tim won't let anything happen to them." Ace nodded, she trusted Lily.

"Good, I seriously worry about these guys," Ace muttered as she looked around again. "If you could take them there, I'll get started on the research." She would need her laptop and a few hours but that was it really, she was very efficient when it came to her searching for someone or something she needed.

"No prob Ace," Lily replied with a nod, she was confident that Ace would find what they needed. "I need to head that way to talk to some friends of mine anyway."

"Ok, tell the kids I love them and that I'll visit as soon as possible to bring schoolwork," Ace whispered, she didn't want to be away from her children for this, but she would do it to keep them safe. She turned to Lily with a smirk on her face. "These dipshits won't stand a chance Lily."

"Nope," Lily replied before leaving the room and gathering the kids into the car and getting them buckled in and situated.

"Where are we going mom?" Saiyuri asked as she looked at her mother, she was curious.

"We're going to Jump City," Lily replied calmly as she looked at her daughter, she was trying to keep herself calm so that she didn't worry the kids.

"I'm staying with my mother…." Aden muttered as he tried to get out of the car, he wasn't leaving his mother in the state she was in.

"Aden Harley Peace you will STAY IN THIS CAR!" Lily exclaimed in her Ivy voice. She wouldn't let Aden out of the car.

"Aunt Lily, please at least let me stay with her until dad gets home… please," Aden begged, he knew that his mother wouldn't protect herself the way she should.

"Your father is already here," Lily replied calmly as she started the car, she motioned to Warren's motorcycle pulling into the driveway, Warren got off his bike.

"Ok, let's go," Aden muttered as he looked at the house. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you four to Jump City…. You're going to stay with my brother Tim for a bit," Lily replied as she started to drive off.

"Why? Why are we going there?" Victor demanded as he looked at Lily in the rearview mirror.

"Because Maxville isn't safe for you kids right now," Lily replied calmly again as they continued driving.

"Why isn't Maxville safe for us?" Victor asked again.

"Some bad people are after your mommy and me and we don't want you four getting caught in the crossfire," Lily replied casually as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Can't daddy and uncle Garth just 'take care' of them like they did the last ones?" Victor demanded as he did the air quotes and his tone was a slightly sarcastic tone, he was getting worked up.

"It's because these people are stronger than our dads Victor," Saiyuri spoke up, she was afraid that the kids would get too worked up.

"Who is stronger than our dads?" Victor demanded, he couldn't believe that anyone was stronger than his own father and his uncle Garth. "I've never met someone stronger than dad and uncle Garth." His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"That's because they've been in the background before today," Lily replied trying to get Victor to calm down, he didn't need to get worked up.

"Nobody's stronger than you, uncle Garth, mommy and daddy though," Victor persisted, almost as if he knew exactly what was going on, he was a bright child.

"Maybe, but you kids are still going somewhere out of the crossfire," Lily replied with a smile on her face, it made her very happy that Victor thought that the four of them were invincible and the strongest out there.

"But I want to fight them Aunt Lily," Bella spoke up, she was getting very excited, she loved a good fight.

"You are too young for that Bella," Lily stated as she looked in the rearview mirror.

"Not according to my grandpas…" Bella muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's your grandpas," Lily stated as she rolled her eyes at the small girls actions.

"I'd believe them Aunty Lily," Aden muttered quietly as he looked at his little siblings, "she killed her first person even younger than mom did." Lily's eyes widened slightly at hearing that but then returned to normal. "They also both powered up even before Saiyuri and I did…" He trailed off.

"And I know your mom wants you kids to have as normal a childhood as possible," Lily persisted as she drove, keeping to the speed limit and watching for the area around them.

"But… I want to fight those idiots," Bella muttered again.

"You're not fighting and that's FINAL!" Lily exclaimed as her hands tightened on the steering wheel. Aden's phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah mom?" Aden asked, he put the phone on speaker and held it away from him. From the phone, "Tell Lily to take you kids back here! Something's happened!"

"What happened?" Lily demanded casually as she made a very sharp U-turn. From the phone, "Those fuckers found out where the kids would be. "I'm distracting them as we speak, but I need them back here." "I'll be right there," Lily replied as she drove. "Remember kids, I'm so proud of you and always will be," Ace spoke up before the line went dead, Ace had thrown her phone to the side.

"DRIVE FASTER AUNTY LILY!" Bella demanded as she tightened her little hands on her car seat.

"You bet," Lily replied with a smirk as she floored the accelerator, speeding toward Ace's house.

"She better be okay or so help the gods there will be blood on my hands," Aden muttered in a dark and foreboding, he meant business with this. Saiyuri gently took Aden's hand into her own, offering him her own silent support.

"Aunty Lily you might want to hurry up, Bella is gonna blow," Victor stated, he was very in tune with his sister.

"I'm driving as fast as this thing goes Victor, and we're almost there," Lily muttered as she pulled into the driveway and sending vines at Jason.

"Back the fuck off Roy!" Ace exclaimed as she was throwing bolts of energy at Roy.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you harm my friend Jason!" Lily said using her rarely used training that she had received from Slade.

"Mom get out of the way!" Aden exclaimed as soon as he got out of the car and took a look at his mother, she had blood coming from her forehead and her arms. Aden flamed up his hands.

"I can't stop Aden I just can't stop," Ace ground out as she continued her assault.

"Ace! Are you okay?" Lily asked after she managed to successfully drove the Outlaws and ran towards Ace.

"That fuckin' bastard," Ace muttered as she held her stomach, she didn't lose the baby but she knew that something was going to be wrong. "My child will have issues… Aden take Bella and Victor and go inside, look at the table and then go do it." Aden nodded and grabbed his siblings out of the car.

"Come on… you're going to lay down and I'm calling my mom," Lily stated as she helped Ace up gently.

"No… I'm sending my personal mercenaries out after them…." Ace replied as Aden herded Bella and Victor into the house and into the kitchen.

"My mom is still going to look you over Ace," Lily said in her no nonsense voice.

"Fine, just please turn a blind eye when you see whom I was talking about," Ace muttered as she pulled Lily into the house, she was fully intent on getting food.

"WHAT ARE MY DAUGHTER AND NIECE AND NEPHEWS WEARING!" Lily demanded as she caught sight of her daughter and Ace's kids, wearing some interesting costumes.

"I don't know why Saiyuri is wearing that, however my children are my personal mercenary team," Ace muttered as she looked from her kids and Saiyuri to Lily. "More Victor and Bella, but Aden has his moments…. Saiyuri why _are_ you wearing those clothes?"

"I'm going with them," Saiyuri stated confidently as she secured her fingerless gloves.

"When did you even get those, they look well worn Saiyuri?" Ace asked as she walked to her fridge and pulled out some chicken Alfredo with bacon, and a few taco's from a few nights back. "Remind you of anything Lily?"

"Yeah, they look like something from… you've been training with your grandpa Slade haven't you?" Lily asked Saiyuri as they all watched Ace.

"He might've taken me on a few missions," Saiyuri muttered in reply, she didn't know what her mother would say to that.

"I knew about that bit, I mean I had my dad train my kids, that's why they're dressed like I use to for that shit," Ace stated with a smile as she looked at everyone. "But I was talking about the food." Her thoughts traveled back to when she had eaten that very same sort of meal.

"Our first day at Sky High?" Lily asked as she thought on it.

"Indeed, now kids I want you to do is already on Aden's phone, he has the blueprints the schedules for all of them, and even the images of their rooms where they stay," Ace stated as she looked at her kids. "Go kill them kids, full bore no hold barred, Bella that means you do all your little tricks." She had a glint in her eyes.

"Yes mother dearest," Bella replied as her eyes took on a glint of their own.

"Be careful… _all_ of you," Lily stated with a smile as she looked at all of them.

"Don't have to worry about us Aunty Lily, we haven't gotten hurt yet, ask mom about Bella's 'Little Tricks,'" Aden stated with a smile of his own, he was ready and prepared for this. "And mom, you rest, eat and get checked over by Gram Ivy." Ace gave her son the thumbs up as she scarfed down food just as fast as she could shovel it in Aden then led the small group out of the room and out of the house, they got onto Aden's bike.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Lily asked as she watched the kids speed off.

"Let's just say that one of Bella's tricks is that she's actually the Princess," Ace replied casually as she continued to eat.

"What?" Lily demanded as she stiffened.

"You heard me, Princess decided that my daughter would bet a better host, she wasn't actually a mindset apparently, or she was then something happened," Ace replied as she continued to eat, she was about half way through with her pasta. "She's all the best parts of that horrid demonic girl, she won't let them get hurt."

"I hope you're right," Lily stated as she spotted both of their parents plus Garth, Dick, and Warren entering the house.

"They'll be fine, Bella killed her first person the day she was born Lily," Ace stated just loud enough for Lily to hear. She turned and hugged Warren as soon as he walked to where she was in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked as he hugged Ace back.

"Do you know who that was?" Ace asked as she nodded to Warren.

"No one I've heard of," Warren replied as he looked at Ace.

"That's because the doctors sent you out," Ace stated softly, Warren didn't even really know the truth entirely, but he would find out. "Lily would you like to know who it was?"

"Who?" Lily asked as she looked at Ace.

"It was me… that's why Aden is always so worried about me all the time," Ace replied casually as she continued eating her large amounts of food.

(With the Kids)

"What's the plan?" Saiyuri asked as she looked at Aden.

"We go in the back and kill them as they sleep," Aden replied as he looked at his siblings and then at Saiyuri. "And I want you to stay back a bit Saiyuri."

"I may be pregnant but I'm not made of glass Aden," Saiyuri stated with an indignant huff.

"Not because you're pregnant, you're a plant user… make shields, make traps," Bella growled as she looked at Saiyuri, her tone was dark and foreboding, everyone knew not to mess with this little girl. "Keep at the back."

"Fine," Saiyuri muttered as she looked at Bella.

"Good now wait for my signal got it?" Bella demanded before she headed toward the back of the building. 'I forget how scary that little girl can be.' Saiyuri thought as she started setting up her plants, she kept to the shadows.

"She's a scary one isn't she?" Aden asked as he led the rest of the little group to follow Bella.

"You've got that right," Saiyuri stated as she looked at Aden who was smiling. "Someone's coming."

"Victor cover the intruder," Aden whispered, Victor nodded with a smirk as he went to go great their intruder, Saiyuri jumped into the rafters with a modified bat-a-rang. Aden looked toward Bella, he knew that if she gave the signal that the rest of them would be okay to attack the people who were trying to attack their mothers.

"Time to die bastards," Bella muttered as she swung her arm over her head and gave the signal. Saiyuri threw her bat-a-rang with lethal precision cutting her target… the belladonna extract entering their blood stream.

"Saiyuri look out!" Aden exclaimed as he looked behind Saiyuri.

"Huh?" Saiyuri asked before she was kicked out of her hiding place by Jason.

"Saiyuri!" Aden exclaimed as he jumped at Jason, malice in his eyes enough to kill if it were possible. "Jason you will die by no hand but mine!" Saiyuri shot a jet of water at the masked assassin.

"Aden, Saiyuri, get the fuck out of my way!" Bella growled loudly as she flamed up one hand and charged up the other one. Saiyuri jumped out of the way, she didn't want to be caught in the crossfire of that girl.

"He's mine Bella," Aden stated as he looked at his little sister.

"I'd like to see you try kid," Jason muttered loud enough for Aden and Bella to hear.

"Which one of us?" Aden demanded as he looked at Jason.

"Aden back up now!" Bella exclaimed as she looked at the soon to be dead man in front of her.

"You know, I don't usually do this…" Jason replied as he looked at Bella and Aden, he got his gun poised. "But with you kids I'll make an exception." He fired his hand guns at Aden and Bella.

"Bella, Aden, LOOK OUT!" Saiyuri exclaimed before jumping in front of the two of them and taking the hits.

"Stupid man, Aden take care of your pregnant girlfriend," Bella stated as she walked up to Jason with a smirk on her face. "Did you know my mommy?" Her tone was sticky sweet, a testament to who she was.

"No, but I knew your grandfather," Jason replied as he aimed the gun at Bella's face, she was unfazed.

"And what were your thoughts on my darling grandfather?" Bella asked as she grabbed the barrel of the gun.

"Simple, he killed me," Jason replied as he shot the gun. "I kill him."

"You'll regret that one dude," Victor piped up as Bella fell to the ground, he was in a corner of the room biding his time.

"And why's that?" Jason demanded as he leveled his gun at Victor.

"Bella get up and show him why he'll regret it," Victor stated calmly as he looked at Jason, he was unafraid as well. "She's worse than grandpa is." Bella got up, a smirk on her face that was gradually repairing itself. Saiyuri coughed up blood as she fought to stay conscious.

"Aden, get your girlfriend to her mother and grandmother," Bella stated calmly as she looked at her oldest brother. "Victor and I can handle this loser." Aden nodded and grabbed Saiyuri to take her away from that place.

"A-aden?" Saiyuri whispered in a question.

"Yes Saiyuri?" Aden asked gently as he reached the outside of the building.

"I… I love you…" Saiyuri whispered as Aden made his way to the bike they had taken.

"You are going to be fine," Aden whispered as he gently put her into the side car and strapped her in before getting on and driving off at high speeds.

"Do you seriously think that a pair of three year olds scare me?" Jason asked sarcastically as he looked at the pair of them.

"Maybe," Victor stated as he looked at Jason.

"Victor get back too, do it, don't ask questions," Bella growled as Victor backed up. "Face me like a man Jason Todd."

"Fine," Jason replied as he stripped his guns and helmet off. "Ready."

"Always ready to kill for my mother, seeing as I killed her the day I was born," Bella sated as her smirk became demonic, her hands charging up. "Are you ready to die?"

"Are you?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"You _shot_ me in the _face_ and I'm still standing," Bella stated as she looked him in the eyes. "I'm three years old you idiot, how is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Jason said before he attacked.

"Are you fireproof?" Bella asked as she put her flaming hand to his chest. Jason hissed as his flesh burned. "Guess not, how about energy resistant?" She shoved the charged up hand onto the burned area. "Now, you are going to die slowly and painfully and in your last moments… you will be alone and have the knowledge that you were bested by a three year old."

"Nothing I haven't faced before," Jason replied with a smirk.

"No, you've never faced the likes of me," Bella muttered as she shook her head.

"I might've never faced anything like you… but I have faced death and been brought back…" Jason stated quietly. "I'm not afraid of it… I welcome it!"

"Perhaps… but when I kill they don't come back without making a deal with some sort of magical deity… now I'm going to watch you suffer and die" Bella muttered as she knocked him back and sat on his chest. "Victor go home and tell mom to come here." Victor nodded and took off.

(With Lily and Ace)

"They've been gone for so long," Lily stated as she paced across the kitchen periodically checking the time on her watch and the microwave.

"They'll be fine so long as they didn't do anything stupid," Ace replied as she looked at Lily. "But unfortunately I have a feeling that one of them might get hurt."

"Thanks for that Ace," Lily said as she resumed her pacing.

"Lily you know what I mean," Ace muttered as she continued to watch Lily pace. "And could you go open the door, Aden and Saiyuri are there."

"What happened?" Lily asked as soon as she opened the door and saw the state that her daughter was in.

"I…" Saiyuri whimpered.

"She jumped in front of a gunshot aimed at Bella and I…" Aden replied as he gently laid Saiyuri on the couch in the living room.

"Ace! I need you to call my mom," Lily called into the kitchen as she began cutting away at Saiyuri's shirt. Saiyuri hissed as her wounds were jostled, hating the feel of it.

"Already doing," Ace replied from her spot in the kitchen as she dialed Ivy on her cell phone. "Hey aunty, could you please come over like ten minutes ago?" Her tone was quick and worried slightly. 'Yes." Ivy replied over the phone. "She'll be here soon."

"Momma…" Saiyuri whispered as she looked up at everyone weakly.

"Shhh… I got you baby," Lily whispered back as she brushed a hair out of Saiyuri's face.

"Your mom's right kiddo, you're going to be fine," Ace stated after she got up off her chair and came into the living room with Lily. "Where are your siblings Aden?" Ace looked at Saiyuri.

"They're still there," Aden replied quietly as he turned to his mother.

"Sorry… about the couch… aunty," Saiyuri whispered as she winced, she was whimpering in pain but trying to hide it, failing miserably.

"No need to worry Saiyuri," Ace whispered back as she put a hand on Saiyuri's forehead, "it gets blood on it more often than not, I'll be calling the cleaners tomorrow." She gently rubbed Saiyuri's forehead. "Aden go open the door."

"Where's Bella?" Aden asked as soon as he opened the door and found Victor.

"Still there, she sent me to get mom," Victor replied as he looked up at his big brother.

"Why? Is she okay?" Ace demanded of her youngest son.

"She was shot in the face before she killed him, she was sitting on his still rising chest as I left," Victor mumbled in reply as he looked up at his mother.

"Okay, I'll be back kids, listen to your aunt and let aunty Ivy in when she gives the special knock," Ace stated as she moved towards the stairs. "I have to go change." She walked up stairs and changed into something that was more suitable for fighting. "I'll be back." She headed toward the door.

"You're going to be okay Saiyuri," Lily whispered to her daughter.

"Mom…" Saiyuri whimpered before she passed out. A series of knocks were heard at the door.

"That's aunty Ivy," Aden muttered as he opened the door and let Ivy into the house.

"What the hell happened?" Ivy demanded as she looked at Aden, then at her daughter and granddaughter. "Aden tell me what happened to her."

"She jumped in front of Bella and I and got shot," Aden replied quietly as he looked at the three women.

"And how was it she got shot?" Ivy demanded, going into what everyone called full doctor Ivy mode. "What were you kids doing?" She started working on her granddaughter. Lily explained the days' events as she knew them.

"Is she going to be okay?" Aden asked quietly as he looked at Ivy and Saiyuri.

"I'm going to do my best to make sure that she will be," Ivy replied quietly as she continued to work.

"Is there any way I could help?" Aden asked, he wanted to at least do something, he took his mothers' place behind the couch, he was worried about his girlfriend.

"Just stay right there," Ivy replied as she started taking bullets out of her granddaughter.

"Can do aunty Ivy, come on Saiyuri, you can pull through this," Aden whispered as he soothed her.

"Come on baby girl, don't give up on me," Ivy murmured as she continued her work as fast but as safely as she could. Saiyuri was drifting between wake and sleep. 'Please don't let my baby die.' Lily silently prayed as she helped her mother.

"Mmmmmm…" Saiyuri whimpered.

"Thank gods, how are you feeling?" Aden asked softly as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Like hell," Saiyuri muttered.

"That's to be expected," Aden whispered as he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Saiyuri weakly squeezed his hand back. "So what do we do from here? I mean those people are dead as door nails."

"We live our lives," Lily stated simply, she knew that they should savor the safe times.

"How? Are they going to be the last ones Aunty Lily?" Aden asked as he looked at his aunt.

"I doubt that they'll be the last ones… but as you get older," Lily stated as she looked at Aden. "You learn to take the peaceful times when they come."

"That's true, but I don't think that that boy has had a single day of peace since he was five years old," Ivy replied with a small chuckle.

"True, but I've been getting him to relax a bit more," Saiyuri stated as she looked up, she had a small smile on her face.

"It's my job to make sure that you're going to be safe Saiyuri," Aden stated as he looked down at Saiyuri. "I don't want you jumping in front of any more bullets for Bella and I."

"Aden, I'm fine," Saiyuri stated as she rolled her eyes gently.

"Be that as it may, please Saiyuri no more bullets," Aden whispered as he looked at her. "I don't need you getting hurt again like that." Saiyuri shook her head gently in exasperation.

"I wonder what Bella needed Ace for?" Ivy asked out loud hoping that anyone could answer her.

"Most likely to make sure that Jason is actually dead," Saiyuri muttered.

"Oh he's dead, and Bella knows what that looks and feels like," Aden replied quietly as he looked at Ivy. "I think that she just wanted someone to tell her that everything is going to be okay for the family." As soon as Aden finished his little speech Garth and Dick walked into the house.

"Uh oh," Saiyuri muttered upon seeing her father's face.

"What's wrong?" Aden asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Look behind you," Saiyuri stated.

"What's behind me Saiyuri?" Aden asked, he really didn't feel like turning around.

"Before you start yelling Garth, she's fine," Lily stated, hoping to placate her husband before he blew a gasket.

"Mommy? Or someone else, please tell me Saiyuri?" Aden asked as he looked at Saiyuri.

"My dad is behind you," Saiyuri replied simply, she loved to give him almost heart attacks.

"Oh good, did you find out anything else out about anything important?" Aden asked as he smiled down at Saiyuri.

"Unfortunately no," Garth replied as he looked at his daughter. "Now what happened to my daughter?"

"Gunshot…" Aden replied quietly as he looked at the floor, he was torn up inside.

"She's fine though Garth," Lily stated before Aden could dig himself a hole. "She's gonna be in some pain for a while but she'll be fine in the long run."

"Gran…" Saiyuri started as she looked up at Ivy. "What about the baby?" She was getting worried.

"You'll still be able to have the baby," Ivy replied as she looked at Saiyuri as well, she knew that the girl was worried. "But you'll have to be even more careful than usual…" Saiyuri nodded, she was relieved that her unborn child was safe.

"Where'd Ace go?" Garth asked as he looked around and didn't see the other pregnant lady around.

"We found Jason's hideout, the kids went to take care of it and now Ace is there with Bella," Lily replied as she looked at her husband.

"Oh okay… now let's get you upstairs little missy," Garth stated with a smile as he looked at his daughter who let out a groan at the thought of moving.

"You'll be able to rest better on a bed than a couch," Aden murmured as he looked at her. Saiyuri nodded and tried to sit up. "Oh yeah…" He lifted Saiyuri up gently; he would bring her up to one of the spare rooms. She was groaning in pain. "You're going to be alright, everything will be okay." He kicked the slightly open door fully open and walked over to the bed, he put her down on it gently.

"Stay with me?" Saiyuri asked softly as she gripped his hand gently.

"No problem babe, I'll be right here," Aden replied as he looked at her with a soft look. "Let me just grab a chair and I'll be right here." Saiyuri nodded. Aden grabbed a chair and set it by the bed, he sat down and grabbed Saiyuri's hand.

"Are you okay?" Saiyuri asked as she looked up at Aden, she was just as worried about him as he was of her.

"I'm fine Saiyuri, you get some rest," Aden replied with a nod. Saiyuri nodded and closed her eyes, her hands held protectively over her slightly swollen belly. "I love you Saiyuri." His tone was hushed.

"I love you too," Saiyuri whispered.

"Sleep darling," Aden whispered as he watched her drift into a slight sleep. "Sleep well angel." He brushed a stray hair away from his sleeping girlfriends face.


End file.
